Transmigrating into the Naruto-verse
by Kronosphere
Summary: What would happen if during one of his horrible yearly beatings, naruto actually died and someone from modern day japan transmigrates into his body, having that set of memories plus the ones from naruto himself? What if the result of this creates a naruto that doesnt take anyone's shit and has the drive to live a complete life in spite of the hate? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Transmigration into the Naruto-verse

This is a story of what happens when someone transmigrates into Naruto's body after they die in their world. This is an experimental idea that I just felt like writing. Read the Author's Note at the end. Without further ado, let the story commence.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Only thing I own is the guy who transmigrates into him.

This was another day in modern day Japan. Adults heading off to work while children heading to their respective schools and colleges. Using the many forms of transportation such as cars, buses, subways and even bicycles depending on how close their destination is.

Here we find a youth, no older than 25 years old making his way to the local college by foot. Currently he was a final year student wondering about where he should apply for work after he's done with college. This youth goes by the name of Kageshi Dyre. He's about 6 feet tall, weighs in at around 175lbs, and has shaggy black hair with white at the tips just above his shoulders with black eyes behind his small square-ish glasses. He's currently wearing a light blue shirt with silver coat over it, with dark grey pants and a pair of black shoes. He's also carrying a one strapped backpack over his shoulders where he keeps his books and other personal items that he carries during the days.

He was currently looking at a list of potential businesses on his smart phone he needs to apply to before the end of the week if he wants to be able to get a job by graduation and none of them seemed to fly out at him while he's scrolling through. Just so you know, it's not like he's a picky person looking for a high paying job that requires minimal work in the beginning because of laziness nor was he an ambitious type of person either. He was just looking for a job in which he would be comfortable working for as recent graduate that won't take advantage of him because of it. Just because he's young doesn't mean he's not able to see through some of those businesses as he has experience with them before when he was younger.

He managed to make it to college and to class while he was absent mindedly looking through the different offerings and still found nothing that appealed to him. Seeing that, he put up his smart phone and went into classes to experience another day of lectures. During said lectures, he along with the other students were reminded to send in their applications to businesses, even if it's to give them a chance at getting a low level job where they can accumulate the experience they need for better jobs later in their lives. Whenever he heard this, Dyre always sighed and looked out the window as he was just not sure what he should do.

After school, Dyre decided this was a day he needed a breather and he only got those when he went to the local martial arts gym to work on his Taekwondo and Muay Thai training. Over the years, he has learned both martial arts and has goes to practice them whenever he's stressed or in need of a breather, which just so happens to be every few days if not everyday due to him having need to work part time to pay for his bills since he lives alone. He was orphaned in his youth during his last year of middle school due to an accident that claimed the lives of both his parents and has been living alone since. During the initial days of working and schooling he noticed he started getting easily stressing so he decided to look for a way to relieve his stress. It was during this time that one of his teachers recommended visiting a martial arts gym. Seeing that he had the extra time in the days and that he saw nothing wrong with it, one evening he decided to visit the gym his teacher recommended, which just so happened to be a mixed martial art gym. There he learned many martial arts but decided to stick with just Taekwondo and Muay Thai as his instructors noticed that he took to those two better than the rest. So he did and due to the practice over the years he is currently at the level of assistant instructor in both martial arts. That being the case, today seems like it will be another one of those days he decides to take a breather.

On his way to the gym, Dyre noticed a group of people walking across the road on the guard when he noticed a child that was walking with her mother drop her doll. He immediately smiled and was about to continue walking along his path when he noticed a truck speeding towards said child. Looking at the truck, Dyre noticed that the driver seemed to be having trouble with the break as he looked like he was struggling with his feet while pushing the horn to warn people to get out of the way. Others saw the truck and immediately ran while the little girl hadn't moved as she was scared stiff. Seeing that no one else was moving and he would make it, Dyre made an immediate dash towards the child. Noticing in a split second that he wasn't fast enough to grab the child and jump out of the way, he resigned himself and immediately jumped towards the girl, pushing her out of the way just in time as the truck flew right by her, hitting Dyre in the process and sending him flying into a wall then crashed into a light post. While a bunch of screams were going on about the accident the accident that just took place, Dyre was busy laughing to himself while thinking how funny it was that he died in a way similar to his parents who died a decade earlier. His last thought before the darkness took him was that, "I guess a decade of living alone was enough. I hope in the next life I won't have to go through such loneliness."

Unfortunately for him, death had other plans for him.

It is currently October 10 in the Konohagakure. To an outsider, it was currently a festive day used to honor the death of the villagers and the greatest hero the village has ever seen 6 years prior as well as celebrate the defeat of the kyube no kitsune by the hands of said hero. To a resident villager, it was the day to hunt down and beat said beast in human form. And to said so called "beast", it just happened to be worst and last day for him in this world.

"STOP DEMON! We just want to finish what the Yondaime started 6 years ago," yelled one of the villagers chasing a young boy through the streets of Konoha. The crowd consisted of at least 50 villagers, civilian and shinobi alike.

Said boy was running for his life, quite literally. Making sharp turns, jumping over trash cans and fences when he can while sliding under them when he can't, the boy was running. He was also dodging projectiles that were being thrown at him; most by the shinobi's hidden in the mob of villagers. These projectiles included kunai, shuriken and bricks as well as common items that can be found and thrown in such a village.

"CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I HAVENT DONE ANY OF THE THINGS YOU KEEP SAYING I DID!" yelled back the boy as he was busy diving under. This statement just so happened to rile up the mob even more as they took their chasing up a level, actually closing the distance a bit and getting better with their aim as proven by said projectiles actually cutting bits of skin in passing now.

"Get him! Don't let the beast escape," yelled another villager as they chased the young boy. Now they were at the end of the village and passing the protective wall.

The boy fleeing from the mob happens to be the container of the strongest biju in existence, the kyube no kitsune. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan. Like many that night 6 years ago, he was orphaned by the attack of the kyube. At least, that's the official story that was told to the village. In actuality, he is the son of the famed Yondaime Hokage, but this secret was kept from the village as he had many enemies when he was alive and the current Hokage didn't want young Naruto to have to be facing assassination attempts from shinobi from villages like Iwa or Kumo. The sad thing is, the Sandaime Hokage never took into account what he would have to face in his own village or how bad it would be or he wouldn't have made such a decision. The irony to this entire situation was that the Yondaime's last wish for young Naruto was to be seen as a hero for the village for keeping the demon at bay, but instead they spit on his decision and instead decide to hunt his own son in his name. He should be rolling in his grave at the moment but even then, it was his decision so even in death, he has to live with it.

Back with young Naruto, he has just made it past the safety of the village walls and was running through one of the many forests surrounding the village. After another 15 minutes of running, he managed to make it to a clearing before one of the thrown projectiles finally dealt a direct hit, stabbing into his right calve. This resulted in Naruto stumbling and rolling until he crashed into the trunk of a tree. Seeing this, the villagers surrounded the downed boy, each with a hideous and disgusting smile on their face. When he managed to look up, Naruto noticed the looks each of the villagers were giving him and it scared the crap out of him. He tried to back away but his back was already on the tree so he couldn't move. Seeing this, the villagers started laughing at how pathetic the boy looked.

"WHY? Why are you doing this? What did I do to any of you to deserve any of this?" the young boy screamed in between whimpers of fear and pain.

Some of the villagers that heard this sneered and while they were closing in on him one of them answered," why we're doing this? Don't you remember kyube? You killed our loved ones on this day 6 years ago and we're just returning the favor."

"But I never did anything to you. I wasn't even there and I'm not this kyube you keep calling me. I'm Uzumaki Naruto," sobbed out Naruto while seeing the mob close in on him while his back was to the tree while a kunai was sticking out of his calve.

"Oh but you were there, since you are the kyube no kitsune in human form. And for that you're going to die," said a villager viciously while looking down on Naruto before he and the rest of the villagers started beating down on the 6 year old Naruto.

The beating was bad and brutal. Naruto was beaten, stabbed, cut and whipped. Halfway through he curled up into a ball but that did little besides protect his important organs for more than a few minutes. After those minutes his guard loosened enough for a few kicks to get through hitting parts of his stomach just over his liver, kidneys, lungs and even heart. At some point during the vicious beating Naruto's heart had actually stopped, signifying his death but before anyone could notice, foul chakra started leaking out of his body, restarting his heart in the process. This caused the crowd of villagers to back off as the chakra burned them whenever they got close. Seeing this, some of the villagers started screaming about the kyube escaping but before they could do anything both the Sandaime and a squad of anbu appeared in the clearing. Seeing the state the young boy was in, Sandaime was fuming and ordered the anbu squad to arrest everyone present and send them to T&I while he went over to Naruto to check on him after he saw the kyube's chakra recede back into the seal. He went over and picked up the young boy before he rushed towards the hospital thinking that he could still save him from the amount of injures he has, considering that it looked like the kyube's chakra had removed most if not all of the life threatening internal damage.

Little did he know that the boy he wanted to save was already dead.

 **Author's Note : This is an idea i got while reading sitting down one evening bored out of my mind whether to read a naruto fanfic or go read a wuxia light novel. While doing that i got the crazy idea about how it would be like if someone from modern times transmigrated into the naruto-verse. This is just a prototype to that using naruto as the main focus this time. All i can say is read and review. Let me know your thoughts if I should keep going (well i'm gonna keep writing this, just my speed will be affected is all) or if this is a miss. Just a heads up, flamers will be ignored. You can criticize as much as you want but the moment it crosses over to flaming i'm done with that review, you have been warned. again, let me know your thoughts people.**


	2. Chapter 2

Transmigration into the Naruto-verse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto wouldn't have been abused by Sakura so much.

Chapter 2: Meetings and Revelations

 **Location: Mindscape Exterior**

' _Augh,'_ groaned out a youth as he stood in the dark tunnel. As his headache started to clear up, he looked around and thought to himself, _'Where the hell am I_? _Didn't I just get hit by a truck?'_

As he looked around he noticed he was in an area that appeared to be similar to a sewer. He also noticed that he wasn't alone as in the corner of the tunnel he was in in said sewer system he noticed what appeared to be a 6 year old child crying his eyes out. Thinking that he might be able to help as well as get some answers, he went over towards the child and stretched out his hand to get the boys attention then asked,

"Hey kid, you ok?" No sooner than he said this that he noticed the child visible try shrink back into himself and start to curl up into a ball before he whimpered out.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm not a demon. I never hurt anyone so please stop attacking me already," the boy managed to whimper out through soft sobs while still curled up into a ball. This caused the youth to narrow his eyes before retracting his hand and holding them up in a placating manner so that the child can see that he means no harm.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid. I only wanna find out who you are and where this is. But after hearing the words you just said, I feel quite interested in knowing just what happened to you for you to react like that in our first meeting," responded the youth, though you could hear the flat tone in which he said it that denotes a trace of anger.

"Re, really? You're not going to hurt me like the rest?" asked the child as he peered through his hands to look up at the youth next to him.

"Really. I just want to know what happened to you as I saw you crying in a place like this," the youth said as he stepped back while giving the child a small smile noticing the child looking at him through his hands on the floor. The child could see that the youth genuinely meant no harm to him as even when he slightly lowered his guard, he noticed the youth stepped back a bit in case the child still felt threatened. Seeing this, he uncurled himself from the ball and started to stand up.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" asked the child after giving his own name to the youth.

"My name is Dyre Kageshi," said the youth with a smile on his face. This smile, however, left his face which turned neutral before asking in a stern tone," Putting aside where we are at the moment, what did you mean by that small outburst earlier? Have people been attacking you?

Hearing the sternness in his voice, young Naruto looked down on the floor before giving a slight nod and a whimper. Seeing this, Dyre felt his blood boil while he clenched his fits tight enough until it actually drew blood but released a deep sigh, decided to deal with it later when they were both out of this sewer later. While he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a soft voice directed at him.

"Are you mad at me?" came a question so soft that if the tunnel wasn't so quiet Dyre would have missed it. Looking up and seeing the tears rolling down young Naruto's face as if he was waiting to be punished, Dyre felt part of him break but ignored it in order to go comfort the boy.

"I'm not mad at you Naruto. I'm just mad at the people who actually attacked you, a child of all things," responded Dyre as he went close to Naruto and set his hand on his head in order to ruffle his hair.

As soon as his hand touched Naruto's head, his mind was suddenly flooded with visions of Naruto's life over the last 6 years. From the night of his birth when the kyube was sealed inside him, to the time he spent in the orphanage from the age to 3 to the time he was kicked out of said orphanage which was a few weeks ago. He also saw his interactions with those around him, ranging from the kindness he felt from a Sandaime Hokage and the duo from Ichiraku's Ramen stand, to the disdain and indifference he feels from the rest of the village, mainly the civilians and the clans. But what shocked and angered Dyre the most was what he saw for every year on October 10, specifically for what happened this year. By the time the memories had finished showing in his mind he was already on his knees holding Naruto in a hug to prevent himself from acting on any of his more violent feelings that showed up in response to those memories. While he was doing this, Dyre never noticed that Naruto had a dazed look on his face as he was also reliving memories of Dyre's life. This continued for a few minutes until Dyre broke away to check on Naruto who was quietly shedding silent tears for Dyre's own losses in life. They stayed like this for another 5 minutes before Dyre stood up, looked at Naruto before offering him his hand.

"Let's go. We have somewhere to be," Dyre said to Naruto while thinking to himself, ' _Those villagers will pay for what they have done to this boy.'_

 **Mindscape: Cage**

Naruto silently nodded and took his hand before both started walking down the tunnel of this sewer with what appeared to be water brushing against their ankles. After walking for the amount of time it takes to have dinner, they appeared in an open area. On one side both males found themselves facing a prison bars, but each bar was as thick as trees and was over 30 feet tall. On one of the bars they had seen a piece of paper with the word "Seal" on it which indicated that whatever was behind those bars was currently imprisoned. Behind the bars stood a beast, scarlet in color resting on its haunches. It had two eyes as big as Dyre each with slit red pupils with black sclera, elongated fangs protruding from its mouth and nine humongous tails swishing behind it as if they were in the wind. This was the lord of the demon world, the strongest of the biju, the kyube no kitsune. Seeing the two males making their way towards the cage with solemn expressions, the kyube decided to start off the conversion that was inevitably to begin.

" **So I see my jailors have made time to visit me. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure,"** said the fox with a tired expression, as if it had just used up a good amount of energy and was now resting while staring at both males.

Seeing the fox, Naruto seemed to display a look of fear, to which the fox smirked which was the only indication that showed the fox was amused. Dyre on the other hand had a look of indifference on his face, which did its job as the fox was unable to tell what kind of emotion, if any, that he was feeling. Feeling that he had humored the fox enough in allowing it to make Naruto squirm under its gaze, Dyre chose this time to speak up.

"So you must be the lord of all demons that I have seen those villagers talking about through Naruto's memories. Not what I expected a demon lord to look like, but different cultures have different ideologies I guess," spoke Dyre in an almost emotionless tone, one in which got the great demon to quirk an eyebrow.

" **It would appear so, young one. From what I have seen in your memories that would appear to be the case. That being said, how much of what you have seen in the kit's memories do you understand? I'd like to get this sort of conversation over with quite early on,"** spoke the demon lord in almost a bored manner.

"Enough to know that he's actually dead and that I'm currently the owner of his body. What I truly want to know is what happened to result in that," replied the youth still in his indifferent tone.

"WHAT? I'm already dead. But how?" questioned Naruto in a scream after he heard what Dyre said. It's not every day one learns that they are dead and that someone else is in control of their body after all.

" **He's right kit. You died during that last mob attack. From what I can gather from both of your memories, the only reason we are even still alive is due to Dyre here appearing when he did. If not, I'm afraid we both would have been on our way to greet the Shinigami by now,"** said the fox in a grim tone. It's not every day a millennia year old being barely escapes death from so close, especially when it's the reason said being was currently sealed in the first place.

"From what I saw in your memories, due to the severity of the beatings you took from the few ninjas in that mob of villagers, your heart actually stopped. And it didn't just stop; it was properly damaged in multiple places that should have killed you then and there, but my timely appearance gave your body enough time and energy it needed for this guy to release his chakra, speeding up your already strong healing," continued Dyre while patting Naruto on the head to comfort him. As it stands he was not pleased that he just had to tell a 6 year old that not only had he died, but that his body was revived and he was no longer in control of it. Silence drift between the trio after this revelation before beast continued.

" **As it stands you get to decide what we do now kit. Any thoughts on the matter?"** asked the fox as he looked towards Dyre with a scrutinizing and calculative gaze.

"That it does, but before I do that, I'd like to ask some questions, mainly you demon lord," said Dyre coolly as if it was natural for him to be speaking with such a great being.

" **Speak ningen. What form of knowledge do you seek from me?"** asked the fox.

"Just three questions: why did you attack this village, what benefits/demerits do this body get from having you sealed within it and how can I survive in this world with a target as big as you sealed literally in my gut?" responded Dyre while looking into the eyes of the demon fox.

" **To answer you first question, I was being controlled. By whom, I won't tell you yet as knowledge on the matter without strength to protect yourself will get us killed, again,"** spat the fox as if it was remembering the humiliation it had faced all those years ago. Let it be known, the great kyube no kitsune does not take lightly to being controlled.

" **For your second question, the benefits you receive from having me sealed inside you include heightened senses, vastly improved healing, amazing stamina and a large chakra capacity that increases with time as parts of my chakra is being sent to you through the seal after being purified. The demerits though are the horrible control you will have over your chakra at the start, the easily identifiable birthmarks that marks you as my container for everyone to you, the whiskers and the unnaturally strong bloodlust that will fill you the moment you try to use more of my chakra than you can control at that point in time. There is a middle ground for both sides with the negative emotion sensor you gain as it's a good tool to have out in the field but since you're in this village, unless you and I both actively try to suppress it, you will be overwhelmed,"** spoke the fox while listing the benefits and demerits that is gained from his sealing. Naruto started feeling his face, touching his whisker marks while listening to the talk between the youth and the great fox. Dyre on the other hand was contemplating the information he just obtained.

Not paying attention to either's thoughts or just not caring, the fox continued with his responses, " **As for the last question. The answer is quite simple really.** "

Dyre looked up at the giant fox and questioned, "Oh? And what's that?"

The fox looked at him and smirked before saying, " **Simple, just get strong. Strong enough that no one wants to attack you. Strong enough that even if someone attacks you then you can make them regret it. Get so strong that people will literally give you a wide birth when they see you. Only then will you be able to have a good chance of survival in this world."** After this the fox looked down on Dyre to see what he plans to do next.

After thinking over what the kyube said, Dyre then gave it a small smile before turning towards young Naruto who has been quiet this entire time. Seeing him like this, Dyre couldn't help but pat his head before smiling and saying to him, "Now it's your turn to answer my questions Naruto"

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion before nodding and giving his undivided attention towards Dyre. Even the kyube looked towards this conversation with some form of interest.

"For you Naruto, I have but two questions. Think long and hard before you answer them, ok? Because after today you won't be able to change your mind on it," stated Dyre with a bit of sternness laced in his voice.

Naruto nodded and he continued, "The first question is this; would you like to get revenge on the people who killed you here today or would you prefer I actively seek to avoid them and leave them alone unless they choose to attack your body again where I have all rights of self-defense?"

Seeing this, the fox quirked an eyebrow as he never thought Dyre would give Naruto such a difficult question first. Naruto on the other hand had a face looking as though he was thinking hard on the topic. After a few minutes Naruto's face relaxed before he stared at Dyre with resolute determination.

"I, I don't want you to seek revenge on them. As it is now, I am already dead but I can see that you consider doing something like that for me. And for that, I am happy and that's enough. Should they choose to attack you then they are fair game but I would like for you to not kill them. Even though they treated me like they did, this village is still my home and I'd like it to stay as it is," stated a calm Naruto which caused both Dyre and the fox to quirk and eyebrow each before giving a nod of approval.

" **It seems having been sealed into this kit wouldn't have been all that bad if you were alive for another few decades. That's good to know as far as hosts go,"** said the fox with an approving grin.

"Good, good. Even in death you are still a better human being than majority of this village. This makes me glad to present you with this second question. I'm sure after you both hear it you will be quite surprised," said Dyre after ruffling Naruto's hair before sitting down and staring into his face.

"Huh/ **huh?** " both child and demon said at the same time.

"My second question is this; instead of having you fade away like this, would you like for both of our personalities to fuse and create a new one based on both of our qualities?" said Dyre as he posed the question.

"WHAT? We can do that?" questioned Naruto in a startled yell.

"Pretty much. As it is right now, we are both just two split personalities in this body. As such we can stay separate or fuse to make a new one based on the qualities of both. That's kinda why I asked the other question first. It was to see if it was worth the trouble of doing. As it stands my own personality isn't as kind as yours. If you had said that you wanted to get revenge on those villagers I would have done it, no questions asked. But in doing that I know that they managed to corrupt you, a 6 year old boy, to their ways and I wouldn't want to fuse with that. Seeing that you instead wanted me to give them a chance I instead decided that it's worth the effort. After all, it's not every day you see a 6 year old suffer through what you did and die but even in death still forgives his attackers instead of asking for revenge. It is that kind of purity I want to add my experiences to and see what develops," stated Dyre smoothly as if it was something obvious as he stood up.

This left both the fox and the child wide-eyed at the implications of the first question on all 3 of their lives, especially the fox since it knew that its bloodlust was also a factor in corrupting the child as well. It wasn't long after that before the fox started cackling before it burst out in a full-fledged laughing fit. This caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow as he wasn't sure what he missed while Dyre had a smile laced with mirth while looking at the laughing giant.

" **Nicely played ningen. Nicely done. It seems it wasn't just the kit that was being tested with that question but me as well considering I'm a mass of negative emotions which could influence his thoughts if I try hard enough. It seems you truly have the makings for a wonderful host. For that, I shall tell you my name. My true name is Kurama. I hope we are able to get along splendidly from now on,"** said the giant fox with a merry smile on its face, that if you didn't know better would thinking it's a sadistic smirk.

"Likewise, Kurama. I'll introduce myself fully again. My name is Dyre Kageshi. Please remember it for however long I still have it," said Dyre with a slight bow towards the fox. He then turned towards Naruto who seemed lost in the direction of the conversation before he posed his question again. "So what do you say Naruto, stay separate and allow yourself to risk drifting off into the void or fuse together with me to give this body a new personality from our traits?"

Naruto looked up at Dyre's face before a foxy grin made its way on his. "You bet. Let's along as well, ok?" he said before holding out a fist.

"You bet kid," Dyre responded while bumping fists with Naruto before both bodies started glowing, gold for Naruto and silver for Dyre.

Both lights merged and then there was a big flash of light that blinded the entire room causing even Kurama to close its eyes before the lights died and the room returned to its proper lighting. After the light died down and Kurama opened its eyes, he noticed that currently the new persona for the two was about the same height as Naruto except that he had black shoulder length hair with gold tips with a few silver strands here and there. He also noticed that the persona's eyes had a blueish silver color and his skin was a bit darker, dark enough to hide the whisker marks unless you were paying very close attention. He was dressed in a mix of both of the formers clothing, silver jacket over an orange shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl in the center and grey pants with silver flames at the ends of the legs.

The duo spent a few minutes like that before Kurama got impatient and asked, " **Interesting look, I must admit. But I gotta ask; who's in charge and what do I call ya kit?"**

"Hmm," replied a slightly deeper voice. "I'd say Dyre mostly with a bit of Naruto's craziness mixed into it for certain areas. All in all, not a bad mix if I do say so myself. Hell, the kid had a knack for complicated and spontaneous plans. It truly was a blessing he was as nice as he was cuz some of these plans running through my mind right now makes me think that he could have literally destroyed this village within a few years if the negativity ever got to him. For now, I'll just take up his name since this was originally his body and I plan to live out his life as it should have been."

The fox nodded before sitting down on its haunches and staring at 'Naruto's' new form. Feeling content with what he saw he said to the new jailor, " **As it stands you will wake up soon, so before then I've gotta fill you in on some jinchuriki stuff. You know my chakra is toxic to humans, except jinchurikis to a level but what you don't know is that there is a way to gain access to the full load without waiting for the seal. The only issue with that is that you have to defeat me in combat, all on your own, to get it. I may respect you as you are now, but you are too weak to be able to use my chakra so I suggest you start training. Also, I suggest you don't tell anyone about Naruto actually dying and you taking over his body or things might get dicey. At best, just inform the old man, but even then, you gotta bring him in here so that he can view the memories himself and to do that he'll need to have a member of the Yamanaka clan that he trusts to do it. I suggest you wait a few years to do it so that on the off chance that shit does hit the fan you'll be strong enough to at least be able to escape. Lastly, both of our senses have linked so whatever you see or smell, I'll do the same. Make use of this when you need to. Also you've got control over the mindscape so I suggest changing it to something better than this sewer-like image you currently got going."**

After finishing his speech the light around the Naruto started to glow, but before it could take him, he turned to the giant fox and posed a question, "which would you prefer; a forest or valley?"

Slightly confused by the question, Kurama blurted out the first response that came to mind, " **Forest, why?"**

"No reason." Naruto said before the light shone over him before he started to disappear. As he was disappearing, the scenery of the sewer and cage started to disappear before it was slowly being replaced with a forest. As for the seal on the cage bars, it turned into a pendant that attached itself to a collar that found its way around the fox's neck before he even noticed it was there. Looking around at the changes made to its cage, the kyube allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

" **Seems like this host will be quite interesting to watch over in the future,"** the fox said before moving to the shade of a nearby tree to rest on its haunches and fall asleep, dreaming of hunting rabbits (biju sized).

 **Konoha Hospital: October 15**

It's been 5 days since the incident in the forests outside of Konoha. Currently the Hokage was looking at the young child lying on the bed in the hospital room with hints of regret in his eyes. He knows about the fox giving the young child advanced healing, so when it takes this long for him to recover from injury he cannot help but think about how serious the damage he must have went through. It was times like this when he thinks back to the sealing 6 years ago and cursed his successor for not allowing him to take his place during that sealing. At least that way the young boy wouldn't have had to face the hardships that he's already gone through in his short life. So wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed that said boy had actually awoken for a while now and was giving him a calculating gaze. It wasn't until a minute later before said boy decided to let the old man know that he was up.

"Hello jiji. How long was I out?" said the young boy in a raspy voice as if he hadn't drunk any liquids in quite a few days.

Hearing this, the Sandaime was removed from his thoughts and only then did he notice that 'Naruto' was awake. Remembering his question, he gave the boy a soft smile before saying, "It's been 5 days Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got the life beat out of me," 'Naruto' replied wry smile before he started coughing. Hearing the comment, the old man thought he was making a joke for his sake so he gave Naruto a small smile of appreciation before patting his head. Before he could say anything, however, Naruto beat him to the punch by asking a question, "Ne jiji, can you tell me why I keep getting attacked like that by the villagers. I mean, all they have to do is see me before they either start scaring me off or accusing and attacking me for something I don't even know about?"

"I'm sorry you had to face that Naruto. I know you have questions on why you keep going through situations like that but I cannot tell you, at least not yet," replied the old man with a slight, feeling his age a lot more recently than he has had in years.

"Ok. Can you tell me when I'll be ready then? I know it must be something important if you can't tell me just yet but I would really like to know so that I won't have to ask you like this every time I end up here like this before then," said 'Naruto' with sad sigh before shaking his head in exhaustion.

The old hokage looked down on the depressed looking 'Naruto' before he thought for a moment before answering, "Originally I'm not supposed to tell you before you turn 16, but there IS another way that allows me to tell you years earlier. Only this method requires you to become a ninja for the village. Are you willing to take this method or wait until you are 16?"

'Naruto' thought about this for a few moments for looking the old man directly in the eyes and answer, "If that's all it takes for me to learn about it a few years earlier then you bet I'll become a ninja. What do I have to do?"

Old man Sarutobi looked at the young boy, seeing the determination on his face before allowing a smile to grace his lips. "That's easy Naruto-kun. All you have to do is join the ninja academy and graduate. How about I sign you up as soon as I leave here and head back to the tower for the class starting next year since its already too late to join the ones for this year?"

"You bet!" 'Naruto' started jumping up before he turned quiet and look down at his lap. "But how am I gonna be able to work seriously on trying to be a ninja when I can barely afford to buy any food or ninja equipment to support my ninja training that I'll have to follow? How am I gonna even have a place to stay considering I was kicked out of the orphanage a few weeks ago or even train when the villagers get angry just by seeing my face and would almost always start attacking me if they see me training in the public parks?" said the youth in a depressed and almost tearful tone.

Hearing this, Sarutobi was incensed before he quickly remembered something. Looking towards Naruto he got a smile on his face before told the boy, "I just so happen to have an apartment that you can use Naruto-kun. It's not the best but It can still serve you until you become a ninja or unless you decide to keep it. And this apartment just so happens to be across the road from a training field that no one uses anymore so you would basically have it all to yourself. As for the food and equipment troubles that you'll face, how about you come to me when you're ready to go shopping for food and I'll give you a set amount of ninja equipment that should last you for a set amount of time before you restock. I'll even introduce you to a friend of mine who'll help you out equipment-wise if I just so happen to be out of the village or in a meeting that requires my full attention."

"Are you serious old man? Do you really mean it?" 'Naruto' questioned while looking up at the aged Kage with a look of enthusiasm.

"How about we go take care of that after you get discharged from the hospital? That way you'll know I'm being serious, won't you?" replied Sarutobi giving a friendly and reassuring smile to 'Naruto.' "I've got to head back to the tower for now but let's pick this up later. I hope you have a good night's sleep and look forward to tomorrow," old man Sarutobi said after he turned around, never noticing the small smirk and the flash of light in 'Naruto's' eyes as soon as he turned to leave the room.

After the elder left, 'Naruto' laid back down on the bed before looking up at the ceiling with a calculative look on his face as he plans for the next few years in which he has to attend school, again. It may be a ninja school, but it was a school nonetheless and he had to plan for all the sabotage he was sure to face due to his 'special circumstance.' It wasn't until a while later until he nodded off to dreamland with one final thought in mind, ' _This world should be very interesting.'_

 _ **Author's Note: Ok, this is the second chap under the title. i know some of you will have issues with my story so far but please bear with me as this beginning was actually annoying me to no end while i was trying to write it. In fact it was so bad that it caused me to actually write most of this 2 days ago but i had to give it a break before uploading it cuz i just felt it didnt quite flow just right. Even now it still has such issues but it was better than it was before so be glad as after this it should get better, hopefully. Anyways, as usual, read and review, send me a suggestion if you have one and point out where i can improve on this title. flamers i should say i will ignore, but at this point in time i'll take even a few of them just to see there thoughts. Anyways, that's it for me with this one. Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Transmigrating into the Naruto-verse

 **I wanna thank all those that reviewed like i asked. I liked some of the ideas and thoughts that were pointed out to me during the review by one MrTicklesMMM and like i said in the PM, thought i like you idea for having the kid leave the village and try the hard life without a village protecting him, i wont use it for this story as i want the kid to make the village suffer for what they did without outright nuking them, though that may change later on, who knows. Now that that's over, let's get to the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….moving on

 _Chapter 3: Changes and Training Begins_

It's been a month since Naruto (Dyre) was released from the hospital. During this time he went around the village, getting himself as closely acquainted with it as possible. During said trips he noticed the many looks, the many hidden sneers and whispers and the few looks of fear and unfiltered hatred they hold for Naruto. Naruto himself made no move to show any difference from what they were used to seeing after the yearly mob hunts.

Just as the old man said he would, the day Naruto was released he went with the boy around the village to collect his various effects. It was also during this month that he noticed some changes in his body. For some reason, apparently his body was starting to change in varying pigments to match how his body currently looked in the mindscape. At first he ignored it thinking that he was just seeing things but after a while he saw direct changes that he had to consult with the fox about.

- _Flashback_ -

 **October 20- Apartment**

 _Five days after waking up and four days after moving into his new apartment._ It was on this day that Naruto saw the undistinguishable change of his eyes taking on a silver-ish tint when he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. At first he thought he was seeing things until he remembered the new look his body took when he was last in the mindscape. Feeling that this was not normal, even for his ' _situation,_ ' he decided to go pay the fox a visit. So he quickly did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and a quick shower before going to the living room and taking up a meditative state of sitting with his legs crossed with his eyes closed, as well as slowing down his breathing before he felt his mind being pulled and his thoughts going blank.

Mindscape- Forest

As he appeared in the mindscape he allowed his thoughts to wander as he took in the sights since he was last here. It seems the forest he left the fox last time was something he had thought up based on some books he read while he was still on Earth, so he allowed himself a few minutes to look at his creation before he went to look for the fox. After about 20 or so minutes he managed to find the fox asleep under a giant tree, oak if he was not mistaken. Seeing the fox like that, he allowed it another 10 minutes of sleep before he went over and awoke it from its slumber.

" **What are you doing here?"** the fox asked groggily as it was just roused from its sleep.

"Nothing much, just came to talk about a few things, most notably my physical appearance changing in reality," replied the boy coolly while wondering why the hell he didn't take note of the fox's size or the sheer volume of its voice while he was last here. Oh right, he was pissed the last time he was here and mortality wasn't really on his mind since he was somewhat sure he was dead at the time.

" **Wait, what? You appearance is changing in reality**?" the fox asked shocked as this was news to it.

"That's right. My physical appearance in reality is changing. At first I thought it was just my mind or you playing tricks on me but this morning I noticed the silver tint in my eyes and I know that's not something the kid had as I saw his face objectively while we were still somewhat separate. I'm positive the kid had ocean blue eyes and it was then I remembered the new form our personalities took after we fused and here we are," said the boy.

" **Hmm, give me a minute to check your body. If I'm right, it has something to do with the seal that is holding me at the moment** ," said the fox before it closed its eyes and took up what looked like a fox's thinking pose. After a good 10 minutes or so, the giant fox opened its eyes and stared at Naruto with what looked like a wry smile for a fox before it opened its mouth.

" **Well I've got good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first**?"

"Lay the bad news on me first so I'll have something to actually look forward to afterwards," replied the boy.

" **Ok then. The bad news is that part of the seal is damaged and that is why your physical appearance is changing in reality** ," said the fox with a wry smile. Here it was, part of the seal holding it captive was damaged and it wasn't celebrating or jumping in happiness, but instead showing a wry smile like it was in a reluctant situation.

"What part of the seal is damaged and why you aren't happy about such a thing happening," asked the boy with a hint of curiosity.

" **Here's how the seal works. It originally has three functions: to keep me sealed within you** ," the fox looked at Naruto, " **to purify my chakra before sending it to your chakra reserves, increasing them as you age** ," the fox points to some large pools in the distance that seem to have streams connected to them, " **and to make sure I die with you, as long as you died of old age** ," the fox said with a grim smile while looking at Naruto.

"Well shit," cursed Naruto under his breath before he noticed something missing with that explanation. He then looked up at the giant fox before asking, "Obviously the third function is a bust, but that doesn't explain my appearance changing so what's causing that?"

The fox nodded before opening its mouth and saying, " **Well if that was the only damaged part of the seal, then there would not be much to worry about, but let's just say that there is more. Follow me and I'll show you**."

The giant fox started walking away in the direction of the chakra pools from earlier with Naruto following behind wondering just how bad this change would be. As they got closer to the chakra pools, Naruto noticed that instead of two which would signify his and his tenant's, he saw three. Well, two pools and an ocean that stretches into the distance. Seeing the unspoken question on his face, the fox sighed before speaking.

" **The big pool signifies the chakra that originally belongs to your body while the ocean represents my vast amount of chakra. The third pool is the result of the damage to the seal. At first I wasn't sure why it would even form, until I remembered your situation**."

It was then realization dawned on Naruto, albeit barely as he still wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he had a hunch. Seeing that he had a gist of the idea, it was then the fox decide to add more to his explanation.

" **Basically, this new pool represents a new ability of yours, or should I say, a new bloodline of sorts based on my chakra and your characteristics due to the seal damage. And that is the good news; you've got a new, never before seen bloodline. What it fully does, I won't tell you yet, but we can already tell one of its abilities, which is…."** the fox left hanging there.

"The change in my physical appearance," the boy said as he slapped his hands together in understanding. It was then a question popped into his head that he couldn't answer himself, so he turned to his resident millennia old tenant and voiced his question, "By the way Kurama, what do you mean by bloodline. By your explanation earlier, I know there exists multiple types, so what is the general definition of a bloodline?"

" **Hmm** ," the fox thought to himself before he went with an idea he got from seeing Dyre's memories that would fit this scenario. " **Think of bloodlines as special abilities passed down within certain clans in this world. Some gain a doujutsu like the Uchihas and the Hyugas while others get physical types that allow transformations in their bodies, whether partially or fully depending on clan. Most, however, come out as the ability to mix certain chakra natures to create a new sub nature much easier than others. An example of this is the Senjus bloodline which allows them to create and use the wood release ability, a variation of earth and water manipulation, that hasn't been replicated since the First Hokage, which makes many think that his bloodline was further mutated than a normal Senju, or like the Kaguya clan which possesses the dead bone pulse, allowing them to use bone based techniques. Long story short, bloodlines are abilities passed down in families that are unique to them. In some cases when two persons with different bloodlines procreate, there is a chance of either creating a new bloodline from the previous two or enhancing each respective bloodline in future generations** ," the fox finished his longwinded speech.

"Going by what you said, these abilities are pretty rare to find outside of clans, with the odds of one being created from two others procreating being in the realm of possibility but not an absolute. And by the way you said it, is it safe to assume there are many exceptions to this rule, considering mine was created from a malfunctioning seal hold you, a great demon, prisoner?" asked the boy after summing up his thoughts on the subject.

" **That's exactly right. There are many exceptions to the rule. Hell, one of the bastards from this village at one point tried transplanting bloodlines from clans into ordinary people. He mostly failed but he still managed to transplant one, though much weaker than the original, into an ordinary person, so this proves that what I originally said is not the absolute. Your new bloodline is also proof of that as it originated from a malfunctioning seal which mixed both our chakra's together creating what you have now** ," replied the fox as he nodded his head sagely at his young jailor. He also took notice of the slight interest shown in his jailor's eyes as he was listening to its explanations.

"Hmm, very interesting. Not that I'm not satisfied with what I already know, but is changing color the only effect of my bloodline or is there more? Not originally being a human of this world, I don't have much understanding about how to check out bloodlines nor do I want to ask any adult member of this village, knowing that I developed a bloodline might raise some red flags and cause them to mess with the plans I have for this village before it could even start," the boy asked calmly before sounding slightly dark near the end.

" **Wise decision human. As for your question, it does come with something else. But before I tell you that, I should probably clear up the misunderstanding you are currently having. The first part of your bloodline isn't just changing colors, it's a physical transformation, kind of like the transformation jutsu shinobi use except yours does not dispel with a hit, but is instead permanent as long as you will it while you chakra allows it. At the moment you have just started scratching the surface, so the only thing you can do is just change your color but later on you will be able to do full transformations with less chakra as you gain better chakra control and better used to your bloodline. As for the other ability your bloodline comes with, it's easier manipulation over a few elemental natures. As you have literally zero chakra control over either of our chakra, I won't tell you what they are just yet. Think of it as something to look forward to in a few years. Also, without mastering the body transformation, the element nature manipulation will be too hard for you to pull off as it would drain the new pool too fast**."

"That's fair. No chewing off more than I can manage at any given time. I'll take a month to get used to the bloodline to see if I can go beyond just changing my colors. This ability seems like it will be handy in some of my future plans," Naruto said as he turned to leave.

Before he could go though, the giant fox stopped him in his tracks by asking, " **Since this is a new bloodline and it belongs solely to you at the moment, any suggests for the name?** "

This caused Naruto to stop and think for a bit before he remembered a certain blue woman from a famous American comic book series from Dyre's memories. He smiled before turning to the fox and answered, "Since this ability allows one to transform as they see fit, I'll call the bloodline the Shapeshifter. Let's just say the why is because it reminded me of a person with this ability from a comic book series I used to read."

Naruto fazed out of the mindscape after he said that, leaving the fox intrigued. The fox decided he would search for that memory later, after a nice long nap under the giant oak tree.

- _Flashback End_ -

Since then, while keeping himself scarce from the villagers as much as he could while roaming around the village as a six year old child could, he was indeed practicing the use of his new bloodline. It originally took him a week to get the control needed for the technique to change the colors to his bidding at will, though he needed time to concentrate. It wasn't until two weeks later that he was finally able to change the colors based on a thought in less than a second. Even though he was this proficient in his control, it took him another week to finally decide to test if anyone would recognize him if he changed the color of his hair, eyes and skin. He also applied gel to his hair so that it stayed down instead of having its usually spiky form. By the time he was done, he was a white haired youth with dark skin, which seemed to easily hide his whisker marks unless someone was less than 1 inch from his face and violet eyes that made anyone that saw them think they were precious amethyst gems. To further hide his appearance from what the villagers are used to seeing, instead of bright orange (shivers in disgust knowing he'll have to wear it for a few more years in order to fool the populace) he wore a grey T-shirt with a chameleon design on the back (looks away and whistles innocently), black shorts that went just under the knee caps and a pair of shoes suited for a child. Looking over his choice of attire, he smiled to himself before walking out the door and into the village.

 _Konohagakure- Market area_

Just as planned, Naruto left home and went to the best place in the village to check if his disguise would truly work the market area. Over the years, this has been the one place where he always ran into trouble with the villagers as they either showered him with ugly looks as soon as they saw him or vendors would refuse to sell him anything, or overcharge anything they do sell him which just so happened to be the worst products they had at the time. As he walked he looked around and noticed no one was paying any attention to him, and the ones that did actually smiled at him with actual warmth befitting an adult looking towards a child.

This display had given him mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand he was glad that his training with his bloodline had worked perfectly and he was truly able to conceal himself within the village now. On the other he was sickened to his stomach about the hypocrisy on the matter as if he showed up looking like the original child he was sure those looks of warmth would instead be looks of disgust and hatred. Shaking his head free of these thoughts, he continued walking through the market, interacting with the many vendors and buying a few items.

Some vendors even made it a point to give him extra stuff just because his current appearance looked 'cute' to them. It was times like these when he had to grit his teeth in order to prevent himself from attacking these hypocrites. After leaving those stalls, all he could do was shake his head in disappointment and disgust at these people as it was truly trying his patience to not let his anger at them show.

By the time he was done it was already 3pm, so he decided to swing by his apartment to drop off the items before he officially started his training. It has been a month since he was released from the hospital and it was just the right amount of time needed for rest before he truly started the training he would need to build his body. According to the fox, he was ready to start training weeks prior but Naruto gave himself the extra time to become familiar with the areas he could train in secret and collect the items needed to start ' _his_ ' style of training since he wasn't going to be relying on anyone else to train him unless absolutely necessary. And that was only for things outside of body building and taijutsu as he knew martial arts from his previous life and knew ways to train in them, even as a young child so it won't stunt his growth, not that having a giant demon fox sealed into his gut, granting him increased regeneration would allow his growth to be stunted in the first place but he had to pace himself until his body was ready.

 _Konohagakure- Hidden training field_

After arriving at the hidden training field in the training grounds he was introduced to in the previous month, Naruto started a series of stretches to limber up his body before he started running around the training ground. Sometimes he ran at full strength while at other times he went as slow as a jog, but no matter what he kept running. At first it seemed like a funny play for the fox as he watched the boy running weirdly like that but he decided to wait before he made his thoughts known. After running what looked like twenty laps around the training ground, Naruto finally collapsed in a pile. Seeing that the boy was free, if only to catch a breather, the fox decided to make his thoughts known.

" **Boy, what was the point of running like that? From the looks of it, it seemed like you were having a spasm as you ran,"** queried the fox from the boy's mind.

"It's to build my stamina. As it stands, even though I have you supplementing most if not all my physical abilities, I need to be able to most as fast and as strong even if, by some chance, someone manages to cut off your chakra from my system. That way, I won't be left helpless like they think. While we're on that topic, do you, by chance, know any way for me to limit if not cut off your chakra from my system so that I'm able to train my physical abilities even better? I mean, no offense to you, but all it takes is someone who knows how and a lucky shot to seal your chakra and I don't want to be left helpless and unable to move as fast if such a situation hits me," replied the boy with questions of his own as he stood up, ready to perform other exercises for the little remaining daylight he had left.

" **Quite an interesting plan you have there. You are probably the first person I've met who decides to train his body without relying on his demon to supplement him. And as for your question, there is a way to do it. I can think of three methods at the moment, though two of them will require some form of training to be able to do."**

"Don't leave me in suspense. What are they?"

" **The first method is just me withdrawing the majority of my chakra within your system. This will leave you weak for a while with reduced healing from injuries but it will allow you to train your body as you want. The only downside to this method is that since I've been boosting your healing for so long, your body has become dependent on it, so any serious or life threatening injury might just kill you if I'm not fast enough in re-activating it again.** "

At this Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he was sure that this body grew dependent on the healing abilities of the fox from all the physical abuse it has faced over the years before the original owners death.

" **The second method involves you learning to control my chakra itself.** " This caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow. " **As a jinchuriki, you will become able to wield the power of the demon sealed inside of you. This can be done either through training, or by the demon possessing its host and using said powers. The only downside to this method at the moment is that my chakra is too potent for you to use without doing serious damage to yourself. Which is why in order to use it, you will need to go through extensive physical training to be able to withstand its power. Training with my chakra flowing through your veins like it is now would speed the process up by a few years, but doing it without would make sure it's much easier to do when you do finally start trying to control my chakra.** "

This got Naruto thinking for a bit deciding which would be better for him to try, as he started doing some more stretches to keep his body warm and limber for the next part of his training. He knew he would have to start training with it anyways since he was almost sure sooner or later someone would get the crazy idea in their head that they can use such a power to take over the world and he doesn't want to be caught without a plan. It was then he remembered the fox stating there were three methods, so he looked up and the fox and said, "The first method is linked directly with my ability to train and heal from the crazy training I have in mind, while the second method is not something I can try now as my body is nowhere near strong, neither by yours nor my standards. That being the case, what's the third method you mentioned earlier?"

At this the fox gave a wry smile before answer, " **The third method is by using seals to suppress my chakra within your system while keeping it connected to your healing ability enabling you to go as crazy as you want in training without worrying about long term healing. The only downside to this method is that you would either have to ask someone to apply said seal on you,** " at this Naruto cringed and frowned as he did not trust ANYONE in this village to put a seal on him, besides the old man but even then he wasn't going to ask him, " **or you would have to learn the art of sealing yourself and create the seal needed to do just that. My suggestion to you is to go with the third method as the art of sealing itself has a lot of interesting uses, depending on the ideas the seal users comes up with.** "

The boy nodded his head as he made his decision on the matter before he started doing some pushups. After doing thirty pushups, the boy went through a set of thirty for sit-ups, lunges, crunches and a set of twenty fifty meter sprints with a five minute break in between each set. After going through each set, he allowed himself a ten minute break before repeated each set two more times, ending when it was around 6:30pm that evening. When he finished the last set, he allowed himself to sit under a tree and watch the sun set, thinking to himself that even in a messed up village like this, such a site was still beautiful to see.

Seeing that the sun had finally set, Naruto got up and decided to head home. After walking to the entrance of the hidden training field that he noticed that his appearance had reverted back to how the original body is supposed to look. It seems that the intensive training had tired him more than he realized. He was about to reapply his new look when he noticed a ninja on top of a building looking around for something or someone. Not wanting to get involved in anything, Naruto slowly turned around and walked back into the training ground. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough as before he could finish his turn, he noticed a kunai fly past his cheek. He didn't even need to look back to know that it was the ninja from before that threw the kunai at him, nor why he did it anyways as he heard said ninja calling out to others saying ' _I found him.'_ Naruto immediately took off into a sprint through the entrance of the training ground, dodging the ninja originally on the rooftop that jumped down to try and block him but failed miserably.

 _ **Konohagakure-Main street commercial district**_

He managed to run a few blocks before he turned his head and noticed the mob chasing him. Cursing under his breath he decided to try and lose the mob by ducking into some dark alleys he remembered from his month of thorough search of the village. He managed to lose most of the original members of the mob, sans the shinobis that could keep tract of him only to have more join in later at odd points in the chase when he was looking to duck out and change his appearance while hiding. During most of the chase, many civilians and shinobi alike made their hate for him known by throwing making objects at him, ranging from everyday items to ninja weapons, with some actually nicking his clothes, damaging them. Getting tired of the chase while running low on stamina as this chase was going on for half an hour, he decided to put some distance between him and the mob, making them lose sight of him for a few seconds. These few seconds were long enough as he managed to duck into an alley and hide behind a dumpster and apply his change him appearance. It wasn't until the mob had passed that he allowed himself to release the breath he was holding. He was about to head out in his new appearance when he noticed a flaw; he was still in the same clothes that he was seen in when the chase was going on. He might be able to fool the civilians into thinking he was a different child but the shinobis would most likely realize it was him due to the dirt on his clothes from running and the nicks caused by the near missed thrown items. And what was worse was that it was at this moment the mob decided to circle back and check the alley Naruto just coincidentally happened to be in.

Feeling that he seriously didn't have to put up with this crap and that this could be considered self-defense, he decided to get ready to defend himself the moment anyone decided to attack him. Unbeknownst to him though was that he was subconsciously channeling his bloodline into his clothes, changing them from the T-shirt and shorts he left home in into what he used to wear when he was at the gym back in his previous life when he was about to have a serious spar, a full black martial arts gi with silver stripes running down the sides of his sleeves and pants feet. He currently had the appearance he has when he's in the mindscape wearing that gi right now in a stance where his legs were shoulder width apart with his left leg in front with his wait on his back leg, making it easier for him to push off with. As for his hands, they were currently wrapped up in what looked like white tape with right next to his chin while the left half extended out.

When the mob passed by the dumpster, they noticed a boy in a getup they had never seen before, not knowing this was the boy they were chasing not three minutes ago. Most of the mob was stunned when they saw him while the rest were busy looking for the _'demon brat.'_ Among those stunned were the shinobi that were chasing the boy from earlier. They could genuinely feel a bit of killing intent radiating off the boy but for the life of them they don't know why. As they were about to approach the boy, the members of the mob that weren't stunned called out to them about continuing the chase for the demon, making the shinobi forget their previous thought and resumed the chase. It wasn't until after the mob left that these shinobi fully forgot about the boy and completely focused and finding the demon.

It wasn't until five minutes after the mob left that Naruto finally eased out of his fighting stance and started looking around before walking out of the alley. Naruto wasn't an idiot so he was questioning what made the mob decide to walk away from him and continue their chase of the ' _demon brat_ ' when said boy was standing in front of them. He wasn't going to believe that a change in hair and skin color was all it took to fool ninja from ' _this'_ village when they were so dead set on killing him, even if they weren't in their right minds. It was then that he looked at his hands and noticed they were wrapped up in white tape. Not just that, he looked down and noticed he was wearing a strangely familiar black gi, so he ran to the nearest store with a glass window and looked at his appearance. It was then he noticed that he was currently dressed in his battle attire from his former life with the appearance he has in his mindscape. It was then it clicked to him. He realized that this appearance was completely different from what they were looking for which made them ignore him. It was also here he realized that he was channeling minute amounts of chakra into his clothing, which game him his current appearance. Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, he walked into an alley near said store and checked again to make sure he was out of unwanted eyes before he cut the chakra to his clothes, having them revert back into what he wore that morning and changing his appearance to match it. This discovery was quite intriguing to him, enough so that he was actually less angry at the mob for chasing him. He was still pissed at them, mind you, but at least now instead of wanting to completely maim each and everyone in the mob, he would settle for just break a few limbs, causing them to stay in bed for a few weeks.

After making sure there was nothing out of place, he walked out of the alley and made his way home. He never noticed the two pairs of black eyes that coincidently landed on him as soon as he left the alley, nor did he notice concern the older one had on her face as she noticed the tears on his clothes as they looked like they were recently attacked by a mob of people using sharp object on them. The pair continued on their way home to the clan district thinking about what they just saw while carrying home their last minute groceries.

While making his trip home, Naruto decided to consult his resident fox about what he just experienced. Looking straight ahead, he said in his mind, "Yo fox, did you know I could use my bloodline on clothes?"

" **No I did not, but that is quite interesting. How did you find out about such a thing?** " queried the fox groggily as it looks like he just woke up from a nap.

"Check my memories and you'll see how. I'm sure you'll find it almost as interesting as me if not more so."

The fox did just that and when it saw the series of events leading up to it and finally the result, it was indeed intrigued, sans the anger it felt at the villagers for chasing and trying to kill his container. It took a few minutes to think about what it just witnessed before it continued the conversation, this time when Naruto was nearly home.

" **Knowing your personality, even if it did lead to the discovery of a new part of your bloodline, I doubt you're about take what just happened lying down, are you**?" asked the fox with a knowing smile.

"What can I say? The brat would have gotten revenge by pranking them if it was him. I, on the other hand, can be malicious when I get revenge, and that is what I shall do. The only difference between me and the brat is that I won't get caught, nor will I let anyone know it was me. At least not now. It's quite generous considering I was originally going to maim them but this made me lower it to just giving them a few weeks of forced rest. Even if they figure it out, which I doubt they could, they won't have any evidence and if they have any form of self-preservation instinct, they will know that if they try to get revenge, then next time it won't be forced rest on a bed, but instead a dirt nap," chuckled Naruto darkly as he got to his front door.

He entered and spent a few hours practicing the recently discovered ability of his bloodline before heading to bed to get some quality rest as he had a day filled with revenge to go through tomorrow. And revenge he did go through as for the next week, every person who was in the mob that wasn't a ninja that got sent away from the village did get pranked, quite maliciously I might add as everyone suffered some form of injury. And what was worse was that no one was able to figure out who did it. Some wanted to say it was the ' _demon brat'_ did it but there was no proof. And said victims also realized something, that this was just a warning. In many of those incidents investigators noted that the injuries they received were light in comparison to the damage that could have taken place. When they told this to the victims, all of them quietened down about it being the fox boy as if this was, they feared him actually going through with it next time and no one wanted to face the true wrath of the monster they had unleashed. No one involved in these injuries talked about it to anyone else and kept to themselves for the next few months as they were quite fearful of facing a prank that could end them. For all those that managed to escape the initial spree of pranks faced them when they returned to the village and also kept quiet about it as they didn't want to suffer even worse pranks. Though many investigators initially wanted to pin these 'pranks' on Naruto, they completely dropped that thought when they noticed the victims didn't seem to know who their attackers were. Some people in management were able to figure it out and the hidden meaning behind it, but they kept it to themselves as this was something long time coming and they supported it. This also caused them to reprimand anyone they caught with thoughts of attacking the boy whenever they found them, as they wanted to keep the populace from angering someone they shouldn't and paying for it later when they would be needed for important work.

 **Author's Note** **: Welp, here's chap 3 after a month of lollygagging and wasting time. Feel free to leave a review if you're up to it. i know many mistakes were made in this fic so far, some on purpose and others cuz i'm new to this but i'll let you guys decide which is which. will try to update as often and as fast as i can so dont worry about me just suddenly dropping this out of nowhere before it reaches a decent enough plot point, like say the chunin exams or the sasuke retrieval mission. that's it from me people, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Transmigrating into the Naruto-verse**

 **AU: Like i said before, i'll be dropping a chap whenever I feel up to it and this month was a very lazy month. Check bottom of the fic for a note on a new story idea that's been bugging me recently.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor am I making this fanfic for monetary purposes.

Chapter 4: Start of the academy life, more training and making a friend

 **April: Konohagakure no Sato Shinobi Academy**

Today marks the start of the second month since Naruto started the academy. Just as the old man promised, Naruto was allowed to enroll in the Shinobi Academy, despite the many protests of the Civilian Counsel.

In a strange twist of fate, it was with the blessing of both the Shinobi and Elder Counsel that allowed the boy to be admitted into the academy, though under strange conditions as he had to be placed within a class filled with clan heirs and unlike normal persons that could graduate early as long as they had the "academy three" down, he had to remain the full four years or he would never be allowed to graduate and become a ninja.

Though the aged Hokage was at least happy he was able to get Naruto enrolled in the academy without issue, both he and Naruto knew something was wrong with those conditions, especially Naruto as he was almost positive the two counsels that voted for him were giving themselves time to find ways to either screw him over or like he and the millennia old fox like to call it, "taming the demon." Needless to say Naruto agreed to both conditions.

As usual, Naruto sat in the back row of the class as he noticed from day one that neither of the two teachers, nor his classmates wanted to be anywhere near him, as if he had the plague. So instead of making an issue of it, Naruto just sat in the mostly empty back row of the classroom. This way, at least, allowed him to do some advanced reading on seals without being disturbed as what was being taught in the class now was something he had gone through during the first month of him taking over the body.

Occasionally one of the teachers, a white haired man going by the name Mizuki, would throw him a question from earlier on in the lesson, thinking Naruto wasn't paying attention, only to be given the right answer. Times like these found the white haired teacher giving the boy a dark look whenever he answered correctly, as if saying that, "of course the demon knows this already." It was times like these that found the boy just shaking his head at the teacher's antics before he went back to his reading.

Afterschool

As usual, as soon as class ended Naruto was out the door without looking back. And as usual this caused a dark look to appear on the face of the white haired teacher. The other teacher, a man with a pineapple hairstyle and a scar on his face by the name of Iruka, just let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose while the other students in the class were just glad school was out. Contrary to popular belief, the reason Iruka doesn't waste time asking the boy questions in class or antagonizing him like what Mizuki does is because he knows Naruto already knows the information. Every time Mizuki asked him a question, Iruka always makes sure to watch the boy and every time the boy answered he noticed the boy never even looked up from whatever it was he was reading. This made Iruka realize that it was just a waste of time to mess with the boy like that. Clearing his mind of thoughts of the boy, Iruka picks up his papers and leaves the room after the students.

On his way out of the school, Naruto managed to cross paths with many parents waiting to pick up their children. As usual, again, he sees the looks of hatred and disgust plastered on their faces of the civilian and many shinobi parents as he walks by. Curiously enough, while he was walking he noticed that one of the parents, a woman with jet black hair and onyx eyes was looking at him with a hint of sadness mixed with regret hidden in her eyes. This caused Naruto to slow down in his walk to make out the features of the woman before turning away and leaving the crowd behind him as he exits the academy.

As he was walking he decided to voice his thoughts to his resident fox tenant on what just transpired. Making sure he was on a clear path he asked the fox, " _Hey fox, is it me or was that Uchiha woman looking at me with eyes of sadness and regret?_ "

" **That one wasn't you kit. If I didn't know any better I would think that woman knows you, and I don't mean as my spawn. You have any idea how that happened**?" the fox queried with a thoughtful look on his face.

" _Beats me. It seems that not everyone in this hellhole is actually evil, good to know. Less victims to plan for and more time to allocate to those who deserve it_ ," the boy thought grimly while nodding to himself.

After walking for a good fifteen minutes and avoiding all forms of civilian traffic, Naruto walked down a familiar dark alley, making sure no one saw him, then changed his appearance into that of his white haired disguise before walking out of said alley. Seeing that no one noticed his change, Naruto walked for a while before he blended into the crowd, hiding any trace of his former appearance from being found. Unknown to him, however, was that a certain Uchiha woman was currently looking for his former appearance when she caught sight of his disguise for a brief moment before he disappeared.

The brief appearance of the mystery youth caused the raven haired woman to momentarily forget her original objective and focus instead on him, which ironically is the original objective but she doesn't know that. She decided to follow the youth and see if she could talk to him about what she had seen those months ago.

While making his way to his usual training group to continue his physical training, Naruto kept feeling a pair of eyes following his every move. At first he brushed it off as paranoia but this feeling kept up for ten minutes so he was sure someone was following him. Deciding that it was time to find out who was stalking him and why, he decided take the next turn and use his bloodline to change into an average civilian before turning back, all with a one second interval before anyone noticed. While he was walking back he noticed a familiar pair of onyx eyes. Taking a risk, he decided to enter a blind spot for those walking and changed back into his disguise before walking up to the woman.

Making sure to approach in a non-threatening manner, Naruto got close to the woman before he tapped her on the shoulder. This caused the woman to snap her head to look at him with her eyes showing red, literally. The turn was so fast that he thought that he heard a snap. Seeing that her sharingan was active the boy decided to raise his hands in a placating manner before addressing her, "Um, Miss? Are you the one that's been following me for the last ten minutes?"

To say the woman was surprised was an understatement. Not only did the child she was following manage to escape her sight, said child also managed to approach her from behind without her knowing. And what truly shocked her was that all of this happened in less than thirty seconds. Had this been a mission like back when she was on active duty, she would have killed and wouldn't have known how it happened. ' _Damn Mikoto, you've gotten sloppy. How on earth did you allow a kid to get the drop on you,_ ' the woman thought to herself while showing a bitter smile.

"Um, sorry about that. I saw you earlier and wanted to talk to you about something but every time I got close, you seemed to move further away," she explained while still showing the bitter smile on her face before deactivating her sharingan.

"Sorry about that. Since this is something that made you follow me for ten minutes, why don't we go somewhere that we can have that talk, Miss ….." the boy said while pointing to a café across the road.

"My name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha. Please lead the way…."the raven haired woman started as they both walked to the café.

"It's Dyre, Uchiha-san. After you," the boy said while holding the door open.

"Thank you." Both went towards a table for two at the back of the restaurant where they would have enough privacy to have their talk. After both persons made their orders and received their tea, they were left alone to start their conversation.

Both sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their tea before Naruto decided to break it. Placing his cup down on the table, Naruto looked at the woman across from him before starting, though somewhat awkwardly, "So…..Uchiha-san, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Thought it came out awkwardly, Mikoto could see that the youth was trying so she smiled before speaking, "You may call me Mikoto, Dyre-kun. As for what I wanted to talk to you about, it relates to a scene I saw a few months ago."

Thinking to himself and consulting the fox about when such a scene could have taken place, Naruto tilted his head to the right, which Mikoto found surprisingly cute. With both heads drawing a blank, Naruto decided to voice his question, "Which scene could that be Mikoto-san?"

"It was about six months ago. Whilst my eldest son and I were returning home from some last minute grocery shopping, we happened to see you leaving the alley and noticed that you clothes were damaged, as if you were just attacked," the woman stated. This caused Naruto to narrow his eyes a bit while a bit of silver started lacing his amethyst orbs, which didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired beauty.

"Oh? And what of it, Uchiha-san," said Naruto in a frosty tone.

Seeing the slight change in his eyes and hearing the change in address, Mikoto immediately held up her hands in a placating manner before saying, "Hold on, I think you're misunderstanding something here Dyre-kun."

"Please explain then Uchiha-san," said the white haired youth still in the frosty tone.

"At the time, both my son and I were going to try and help you, but you didn't need it. Though your clothes looked like they were cut up with a sharp object, we noticed that you didn't have any blood on you. We also went to check the alley after you left to see if anyone was there. Not finding anyone shows us that either you managed to escape whoever attacked you or you managed to drive them off. Seeing that there was nothing we could do and that you were already long gone we decided to go home. We were even looking for you for the next few days to see if you needed help but we couldn't find you. It wasn't until today when I saw you that I remembered we were looking for you and I decided to approach you myself," explained the woman.

Listening to her explanation, comparing it to his activities for the last six months and seeing the sincerity in which she explained herself, Naruto lost his frosty edge and his eyes lost their silvery touch. Looking down then letting out a deep breath, Naruto lifted his head back up to face the woman.

"Sorry about that, Mikoto-san. Something horrible happened that day and remembering it made me go through some negative thoughts," Naruto said as he lowered his head apologetically.

"Don't be. It's my fault for reminding you of that day in the first place so I'm the one who should be apologizing to you," said the Uchiha matriarch as she lowered her head as well.

After a brief awkward silence, both raised their heads and shared a smile. Thinking that she had taken up enough of the young man's time, Mikoto decided it was time she went home. Before she left thought, she made sure to give Naruto her address so that if he ever needed to talk to her, he would know where to find her. Receiving this, Naruto thanked her and saw her off but not before paying the bill. Mikoto originally protested against such an action since she was the adult but Naruto insisted, stating it was the least he could do after his 'frosty incident.' That and it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Having no choice, Mikoto went home with thoughts of this strange youth while Naruto himself went to his training grounds.

 **Training grounds**

After Naruto arrived at his training ground he spent the first fifteen minutes doing stretches and other forms of warm up exercises, after which he started an intense and near cruel physical fitness training that lasted three hours. At the end of which he was leaning on a tree looking half dead and vastly dehydrated.

If anyone were to see his current appearance they would assume someone had tortured the poor youth and left him for dead. After spending a good ten minutes to rest, Naruto then started crawling towards the nearby lake. It wasn't until another three minutes later that he managed to reach the lake, which he then shoved his head underwater in an attempt to get some water into his body as fast as possible. When he finished drinking and had enough energy, Naruto then threw himself into the cool lake water. It wasn't until two minutes later that he resurfaced, floating on the water surface, albeit a bit shakily.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Naruto had already learned of the different types of chakra control exercises practiced in Konoha and had already started using them within his physical fitness exercises. It had taken him approximately two days to master the leaf sticking exercise. After that his daily physical training had him doing all sorts of exercises including sprints, shadow boxing, weight training and stretches, all while having a few leafs sticking to his body with chakra. He had kept this up for a month before he noticed that the leaf sticking exercise was no longer as effective for him._

 _After this he had thought up an idea to make the leaf sticking exercise more effective and consulted his tenant about its usability. When his tenant heard the idea, the fox gave him the approval to try it and they both noticed that, albeit slightly, his idea to have his chakra control was increasing. Seeing that this was working with one leaf, in the following days Naruto kept increasing the number of leaves daily until he could simultaneously keep ten leaves actively moving along his body while he was doing his physical training. Ten was his maximum as any more would cause his mind to wander and one leaf would fall off._

 _He kept this training up for another month before he moved on to tree climbing. At first Naruto was a bit skeptical of this one but after some espionage work on some of the villages high ranks during their training he was able to see them do it so he decided to give it a try as well. Unlike the leaf sticking and movement, tree climbing took him a good nine days to learn. It took him another month to master this exercise and after using it for so long he had already formulated an idea on how to improve said exercise._

 _After running it by the fox and getting the approval again, Naruto started practicing with his idea. Unlike the original exercise that had the user send chakra to his feet which he would use to stick to tree, Naruto had the idea of refining it. Instead of having his chakra cover the whole of his feet/shoes like most people, Naruto decided to instead send chakra to specific points of his feet that would still fulfill the condition to stick while using even less chakra. At first this idea was slow going, with Naruto having to figure out the exact points on his feet to use as well as the amount of chakra to send to each point. But after spending a good three weeks on it he finally managed to figure it out. He had managed to reduce the amount of chakra needed to stick to the tree when using the original method at mastery by half by splitting it up into five points per foot. When Naruto had completely mastered his method, the chakra consumption was so negligible that he was capable of training an entire day while sticking to the trees in his training ground. By the end of it thought he fell flat on his face as the kind of physical training he was doing was never meant to be done on trees so when they could no longer support him, limbs broke._

 _Learning his lesson from that day of extreme tree climbing training Naruto no longer tried spending more than two hours a day doing training in the trees. After a while Naruto combined both his improved chakra control exercise into one while training. This resulted in a vast increase in his chakra and gave him amazing control, but at the end of each day his body would crash from the great strain of both physical training plus the two improved exercises. Not even with the amazing healing abilities of the kyubi no kitsune was capable of offsetting this type of training without a good night's rest. That isn't to say the great fox wasn't trying but even his abilities weren't capable of keeping up with the amount of strain the boy was putting his body through daily._

 _This routing continued until the end of January, when the boy's body finally got used to it and would no longer crash after a day's worth of training. Instead, Naruto used the extra time he got from this to catch up on his studies on sealing. He was still interested in developing a seal to help him get over his body's dependence on the fox's chakra in case of emergencies. It wasn't until mid-February that Naruto finally started his work on water walking. Since it was similar to tree climbing, Naruto opted to skip the original exercise most were used to and tried to develop a new form from scratch. This was extremely slow going as he wasn't able to make any progress with it, even when he had to start his studies at the shinobi academy._

 _-Flashback End-_

Getting back to his current predicament, Naruto was currently standing shakily on the water's surface. After taking a minute or two to get used to the feeling, Naruto then sat down and started meditating on the water's surface. He was currently using his improvised version of water walking to stay afloat on the lake. This version was based on his improved version of tree climbing, setting up small points on his body that was touching the water to offset his weight. Unlike with tree climbing that would have five points per limb, Naruto was currently making use of the shape of his body touching the water to create points that surrounded the general outline while having a few points in the shape to help support. In the case of a square, instead of having chakra covering the entire area, it is instead focused on the points of the outer perimeter with one or two points at the center. Thought this form looked stable, Naruto knew it was unstable, hence why he was trying to come up with a better way to make his new exercise stable.

This went on for another thirty minutes before he decided it was time to head home. As he was leaving, a stray thought crossed his mind. Seeing that he was already soaked from his earlier dip in the pool and he was leaving anyways, Naruto decided to make this his final test. The thought that flashed through Naruto's mind was instead of having the points separate when they make the shape, why not connect them in a line. Think in the case of a square, instead of there being the four unconnected points of the square, have a line connect them. Finalizing his thoughts on the matter, Naruto then made a line connect the points he was using to stay afloat on the lake. After the points connected, Naruto noticed that it was a lot easier for him to focus on this shape instead of just the points he was using earlier and it used less chakra than having chakra cover both of his feet.

Feeling satisfied with his breakthrough, Naruto went ashore then changed out of his wet clothes and into a dry set he had in a sealing scroll that he made and always walks with. While he was sealing away the wet clothes, that same stray thought came back again, but this time it gave him inspiration on how to make that seal he wanted. Feeling that the thought might escape him, Naruto immediately unsealed some writing utensils and started jotting down the idea. Making the seal into a standard shape, having the functions located at the points where two lines meet and make it so that it could connect to another existing seal while simultaneously prevents another seal from being placed over it, unless it was being applied by the same person who added this seal.

Making a rough sketch of the seal while adding some details to each point for its functions, the end result took the shape of a pentagram which looks like it has a star in the center when it connects to a seal, which Naruto just so happens to use a storage seal to be the test. Naruto then powered the storage seal and placed a stone inside of it. When Naruto decided to add some chakra to power this new seal, he noticed that he wasn't able to access the storage seal at all, but one part of the star seal lit up. When Naruto touched this part of the star seal, however, the stone was ejected out of the storage seal and straight at his face. The stone flew past his right cheek as Naruto dodged to the left when he saw the stone coming at him in that split second.

Looking at the results of his new seal, Naruto was both excited and fearful. He was excited because the seal idea was realizable and fearful because that was too close for comfort. Had that been a sharp weapon or he dodged a second too late, he would have died a swift death. Realizing that he might be unprepared to test this seal further on his own, Naruto turned his thoughts to his tenant.

"Yo Kurama, you saw that, right?" queried the boy out loud.

" **You mean you nearly getting yourself impaled in the head by that stone, or the fact that you seal idea might actually work?** " queried the fox with amusement laced in his voice.

"Both," replied the boy while holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head at how close he came to death, again.

" **You nearly getting yourself slapped in the head aside, it seems that sudden bought of inspiration might just have allowed you to create the seal you were looking for. The only downside to it at the moment is that you can't fully test all the functions of the seal with your actual body, lest we get a repeat of what just happened,** " replied the fox, hinting at something.

"In other words, I need to learn a cloning technique. And not just any cloning technique either, it's gonna have to be a physical clone," the boy replied, picking up on the hint.

" **Exactly! But with our notoriety with the populace, it would be a miracle if they don't attack us on sight, much less teach us such a jutsu. And that's the normal you without the disguise. With the disguise they would think you are some sort of spy and try to capture and torture you if they see you in certain parts of the village.** "

"Hmm. Seems it's time to pay the old man a visit then. He's probably the only one who would help me learn such a jutsu. The only downside is that he'll ask why and I'll have to give him a reason," the boy said with a sigh as he started packing up his things.

" **Why not tell him you need one because due to your high reserves you're unable to make a normal clone no matter how much you practice. I mean besides us, who truly knows that you have enough control to make that weak illusion**?" said the fox with a question of his own.

"No one, and as far as I'm concerned no one will know that he taught me one after I learn it," answered the boy as he started making his way out of the training ground and into the village. Half way through the village the boy finally noticed the color of the sky had changed from bright blue to orange, signifying sunset.

Instead of continuing his trip to the tower, Naruto turned around and started making his way towards the Hokage Monument. After walking for a good ten minutes while making constant use of his bloodline to change his appearance when no eyes were on him, as a form of training, Naruto had finally made it to the top of the monument. Instead of the usual white haired disguise or the appearance he shows everyone else when he appears as Naruto, Dyre was currently in 'his' appearance standing on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Unlike majority of the village ignorant of Naruto's heritage or the few who know but refuse to acknowledge it, Dyre already knows who Naruto's parents are, at least his father anyways. That's why, at the moment he is currently seated on the stone head of said man.

"Funny, isn't it Kurama," Dyre started as he stared at the sun setting in the western sky.

"What is?" queried the fox staring at the sunset through Dyre's eyes.

"This village _'worships_ ' the man who sealed you into this body but refuses to acknowledge his greatest achievement while simultaneous spitting on his dying words and abusing his heir. They even went as far as killing the poor boy and didn't even bat an eyelash while doing it," the boy continued. During this time the fox didn't say anything and just listened to the boy.

"I refuse to believe the people of this village are as stupid as they usually let on. I doubt it's just the old man and the council elders that know that Naruto was Namikaze's son. There are too many signs there for them to not see it," said the boy out loud. This got the fox's attention as he wasn't expecting him to say such a thing.

"What makes you say that boy? Maybe their hate is so strong that it has clouded their better judgement and have made them visually impaired when they see him," queried the fox.

"At first I believed that to be the case as well. I mean, loss has a way of blinding us humans to too many important things. It wasn't until a while back that I started having this theory of them knowing but still doing it despite that," said the boy as he started meditating on the monument and entered the mindscape. This got the fox out from under his tree and walking out of his forest.

"What did you hear and when was this?" asked the fox with his full attention on Naruto.

"It started during the first week of the academy. At that time you were asleep and I didn't wanna bother you. So one day as soon as I was out of the classroom I ran straight to the bathroom to put on my disguise. As I was returning I passed by the teacher's lounge when I heard them talking about it…" started the boy as he emerged in front of the giant fox.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Walking by the teacher's lounge, Dyre overhears a conversation about him by the other teachers._

" _There goes the brat again. Out the door as soon as the bell has sounded," started chunin teacher A._

" _Shouldn't you be glad that the demon is gone as soon as bell sounds? That way we don't have to deal with him outside of school hours," stated chunin B._

" _Of course I'm glad the demon brat is gone as well. That way he won't corrupt the other students," said chunin A._

" _You sure that's the real reason? Or is it that you don't want to teach 'HIS' son or have him around the other students," said chunin C._

" _Quiet your mouth. We don't want any knowing that instead of it being the demon, we instead have to deal with that bastard's son. Hokage or not, that bastard shouldn't have been allowed to have an heir, especially with the things he knew," hissed chunin A._

 _Seeing and hearing this, the other chunins in the room quietened down so that no one on the outside would be able to hear them. Unfortunately for them though, the subject of their conversation had heard everything before they went quiet. He then lowered his head until his hair covered his eyes as he walked out of the school in his disguise, contemplating about what he just heard._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"It seems the teachers knew that your sealing was near flawless but even then refused to follow Namikaze's wishes. And if those idiot teachers could figure it out, I refuse to believe that others couldn't. The only saving grace was that they knew if he died, you would reform in a few years, and this was what normally stopped them from doing anything fatal to the child, normally anyways," said the boy as he walked under a giant tree and sat under it.

Listening to the words spoken by the youth, the giant fox entered a contemplative state. If the boy was abused and mistreated because of him, he could only blame himself for getting caught and sealed. But if the child was abused because of who his father was, then that changes things. Even more so since the child had actually died. After contemplating for a while, the fox looked at the youth reclining under the tree and asked, "So what do you plan to do with this information?"

"As it stands, I can say the village is about fifty-fifty when it comes to those who know the kid's heritage vs those who are just grieving. And as the days pass that scale is tipping towards those who know. For now though I plan to do nothing as in accordance with the child. But that doesn't mean I won't change my mind later. Also, I have a lot of things to do until I let the child learn of this information himself to get his opinion on the matter," replied the boy. The last statement, however, caused the giant fox to narrow its giant eyes.

"What did you mean by that Dyre?" asked the fox in a serious voice.

"Exactly as it sounds fox. As it is, Naruto is not gone yet. That day our personalities 'supposedly' fused, I felt it. Instead of fusing like I was proposing, it seems some power interfered and instead put his personality in a stasis of sorts and left me with complete control of the body. I mean, I still got some of his traits which is why I never noticed it immediately, but after a while I noticed my personality was mostly the same from before I died in my world. At first I was questioning why but after learning about this world I figure it was either due to the seal itself courtesy of the Shinigami or it had to do with his father. Either way the kid is still alive. The question is just a matter of how long or what is needed to wake him, neither of which I know at the moment," replied the youth while letting out a deep breath.

This bit of information caused the fox to do a double take on the youth before him before he too let out a deep breath. It seems the reason for the malfunction in the seal might be even more bizarre than he thought. If he is to believe what he just heard, then the malfunction of the seal might not truly be a malfunction but a safety mechanism. Shaking his head clear of such thoughts, the giant fox went under the same tree as Dyre, laid down on his haunches next to him and went to sleep. It seems today's talk was too much for him to think about right now.

The duo stayed like that in the mindscape for thirty minutes while in reality it looked like Naruto was meditating on the Yondaime's head before he got up and made his way home. While passing thought the forest Naruto applied his normal disguise before he made it to any populated areas. By the time he made it to the crowded areas, he felt a bit hungry so he went to the nearest restaurant to have some dinner before making his way home and to rest. Unknown to him, however, was a pair of red eyes that was following him after he left the restaurant. If one were capable of zooming out on the face with the red eyes, they would notice that said eyes were on the face of a youth wearing a black coat with a weasel mask on his face, signifying that this person was one Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan currently on duty as an Anbu.

On the following day, Naruto made good on his thoughts and went to the Hokage Tower after class had ended. Since he was going to see the Hokage, Naruto had to change out of his disguise as soon as he got in the tower. He made sure he had entered the bathroom before changing to avoid unnecessary questions. When he finally went to the top of the tower he was stopped by the secretary, a civilian woman who chose the route of indifference instead of hate, which made him think of his theory from the previous day. The woman told him the Hokage was currently in a meeting with some jounin so he had to wait. She then pointed to a set of seats in front of her before going back to work, signifying he sits there and that she was done with him. Picking up on her hints, the youth went to the seat before taking out a book on sealing to continue his reading. Seeing the action from a brief glance with her eyes, the woman released a sigh before focusing on her documents.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that found the office door of the aged Hokage opening and a group of individuals started walking out. Among said individuals we find a few interesting persons that managed to pass the youth without showing a scowl or a face laced with indifference. One was a man with silver, gravity defying hair with a mask covering most of his face and his headband over one of his eyes while wearing the standard jounin attire for the village. This individual's face didn't show it, but his eyes were a bit surprised when they landed on the youth before he started shaking his head then taking out a certain orange book to read while walking away.

The second individual was a woman with purple hair tied like a pineapple. She was wearing a brown trench coat over a mesh top and orange skirt. She had on shin bracers and wore her headband over her forehead, being covered by her hair. This woman looked at the youth, and then revealed a wry smile while showing a face of pity while she passed the youth.

The third person, however, happened to be a youth as well. He was about four or five years older than Naruto himself. This youth had black hair, onyx eyes and trough marks going down his face. He was wearing a black coat over a dark blue shirt and black anbu style pants. On the collar of the shirt, if one was paying close enough attention, they would notice a red and white fan, signifying this person a member of the powerful Uchiha clan. Unlike the previous two persons, this youth stopped to look at Naruto a bit before he continued to walk out with no change of expression on his face.

While all this was going on, contrary to what most of the jounin who saw the boy reading thought, Naruto was observing them. The only one who seemed to notice this, however, was the black haired youth. This made Naruto think that these people were either foolish or had the utmost confidence in themselves. He was willing to bet more on the former than the latter in case someone on the level of Orochimaru had been the one sitting in his seat under a disguise. When the last of the jounin filed out of the room, the secretary walked in to talk with the Hokage for a moment before she came back out and told Naruto that the Hokage would see him now.

After walking in and closing the door behind him, Naruto looked around the office of the Hokage. On one side of the room he could see a bookcase with a few cabinets next to it signifying where the important documents are stored. On the next side of the room he saw an area that looks like it was used to host guests or where the Hokage lounges whenever he has some free time. In the center behind an oak desk with a huge window behind it sits the Hokage fighting the greatest enemy known to all Kages throughout the elemental nations: paperwork. When the aged man saw Naruto enter he decided to withdraw from his fight in order to entertain his young guest. At this moment he would take every chance he got to avoid this formidable enemy.

"So Naruto, how may I help you today?" greeted the old man.

"Nothing much Sandaime-jiji. I was wondering if there was a way for you to teach me how to make a physical clone," said the youth to answer the old man's greeting.

"And why would you want to learn how to make a physical clone Naruto? Don't they teach you how to make the normal clone while in the academy?" asked the old man with some iron in his voice, thinking that the instructors were trying to screw the youth over already (Oh if only he knew).

"It's not that Sandaime-jiji. It's just that every time I try to make the normal clone, it normally comes out pathetic looking, or it doesn't work. Maybe it's because I lack the control necessary for it but it always comes out like that," the youth said, giving the pre-arranged excuse he thought of yesterday with his tenant.

Hearing his reason for asking for the technique, the old Hokage nodded to himself before clearing his throat and looking to one corner of the office. Seeing this action, Naruto turned to look as well, and it was then he noticed the shadow in that corner start to move before it turned into a woman with long purple hair wearing a cat mask that approached the desk and stopped next to Naruto.

"Cat, can I trouble you to go to the 'library' and make a copy of both the **kage bunshin no jutsu** and the **tsuchi bunshin no jutsu** and give them to young Naruto here after you're done?" asked the old man.

The woman in the cat mask nodded before disappearing in a vortex of leaves. Seeing this Sarutobi gestured towards the lounge area in the office to wait while he got back to work. Seeing this, Naruto shrugged then went over to sofa, sat down and started reading his book on seals. While he was reading, however, he never noticed the old man had been watching him or the mild surprise he displayed when he noticed the book the youth was reading was about seals. Seeing this, the age Hokage displayed a small smile before getting back to battling his formidable enemy; paperwork.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that the woman in the cat mask returned in a vortex of leaves with the two scrolls in hand. Seeing this, both the youth and the elder stopped what they were doing. Naruto got up front his seat and walked towards the purpled haired woman. Seeing the youth approach, the woman handed him the scrolls before turning to face the Hokage, nodding then walked back to her corner which she then disappeared into. The youth then faced the old man and thanked him for the jutsu scrolls before turning around and leaving the office.

After Naruto left the office, the purple haired anbu woman walked out from her corner and approached the age kage before asking him a question," Lord Hokage, why did you have me give Naruto those two bunshin jutsus? Shouldn't either one have been enough for him to practice with?"

"The reason is simple Cat. You saw the book he was reading, right?" said the old man while taking a small smoke break. Cat shook her head before he continued," It was a book on sealing, and an advanced issue I might add. If I didn't see him with that book, the most I would have given him was the tsuchi bunshin. But since he has it and looks to be taking it seriously, I decided to add the kage bunshin with it to give him some help with his studies."

It took Cat a few seconds before she remembered exactly what made the kage bunshin so special before she nodded her head and went back into the shadows in her corner of the room. Seeing that he no longer had anyone to distract him, the old man took a few drags of his pipe before getting back to face his greatest foe yet: PAPERWORK.

Training Ground

After leaving the Hokage's office, Naruto went back to the bathroom, made a quick change into his disguise and rushed towards the training ground as fast as he could. His visit to the tower gave him a better haul than he expected so he wasted no time in wanting to train them, especially after the fox told him a hidden secret pertaining to one of the bunshin jutsus. He did, however, fail to notice a crow following him ever since he stepped out of the tower and before long both made it to the training field; one to do actual training while another was there for surveillance.

Naruto started off opening the first scroll, which had information on the tsuchi bunshin no jutsu. The information in the scroll read as follows:

 _Name: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu_

 _Element: Earth_

 _Class: Suplementary_

 _Description: This technique creates a made of mud or clay of the user. The mud version can reform when struck back to its original shape given enough time or can be used as a restraining tool. The clay version can only reform when in an area rich in earth element and is usually capable of taking multiple hits before it is destroyed._

Reading the description of the jutsu, Naruto was hyped to start his training. He was about to remove his disguise when he noticed a crow looking at him from one of the trees. Knowing that crows do not normally gather in this training ground as well as said crow watching him intently from a distance, Naruto was sure someone was spying on him. He wasn't sure who nor why, but his paranoia from being in this village for a few months has told him to trust nothing. Just as he was about to attack the bird, the crow disappeared in a plume of smoke and a few seconds later a person appeared in what appears to be a murder of crows. This had him on his guard as he took out a kunai, ready to throw the moment he saw something off.

When the murder of crows dispersed, Naruto was able to see who exactly it was that was watching him. It was the youth he saw before when he was at the Hokage tower. Both youths were locked into a staring contest for a few minutes before Naruto ended it. Naruto lowered his guard and put away the kunai before facing the young Uchiha upright.

"Is there anything I can do for you Uchiha-san?" the boy asked in a civil tone, not showing the slightest emotion on his face.

"Not really. I just wanted to verify something before heading home…..Uzumaki-san," replied the young Uchiha in an equally expressionless face.

This got Naruto's attention and the only proof of that seen in the outside world was him raising an eyebrow. It took another 30 seconds of silence before Naruto decided to voice his thoughts," Interesting. What gave me away Uchiha-san?"

"It was the design of your clothes. What you are wearing now and what you wore outside of the office is the same design, just in different colors."

"That alone isn't what you noticed; otherwise you would not have sent that crow in the first place. My guess is that you saw something weird with your red eyes, right?"

"You are right. At first when I saw you leave the tower I found it weird a kid I didn't pass while I was leaving was wearing similar clothing as you. So, to confirm my suspicions I used my Sharingan check when I noticed that there were minute amounts of chakra running through your clothes. So minute that unless I wasn't paying enough attention I would have completely missed it. Seeing that, I decided to have the crow follows you until you got to an empty enough spot," replied the stoic young Uchiha with no change in expression while giving his conjectures. Wanting to verify, the young Uchiha turned on his sharingan eyes again and noticed an irregularity," It seems something had happened in your visit that resulted in you losing a bit of control which allowed me to spot the earlier flaw as I can't seem to find it now."

Hearing the conjectures of the youth across from him, Naruto nodded his head before speaking," Seems like I should keep a better control over my emotions when passing through an area with an Uchiha or Hyuga in the future. Otherwise I might just give away that I'm using a disguise. Or it might just be that you are probably the only person I should be careful around when I'm out as you seem to be observant to a fault."

"That may be so, but it would make finding you a whole lot harder in the future when I need to meet you," said the young Uchiha, agreeing with Naruto's thoughts about his emotions.

"And why would that be a bad thing Uchiha-san?"

"Because then I wouldn't have someone who is close to my age to train with. I don't believe that weird disguise technique is all you know, especially after reading the reports on what you did a few months ago," replied the Uchiha with a small smile on his face.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one hard to find Uchiha Anbu-san." This statement caused Itachi to raise an eyebrow of his own while looking at the youth. "It shouldn't be surprising. I noticed the kind of personnel in the meeting earlier and I remember seeing an anbu passing through the village a few times with a build that matches yours a few times over the last few months. I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you the exact animal mask to verify, right?"

The young Uchiha shook his head before looking back at Naruto and giving him a wry smile. Seeing that both youths could be civil with each other and that they could develop a friendship, Itachi decided to stay with Naruto and help him train with the tsuchi bunshin for a while, giving pointers on any issues he saw. In response to this Naruto decided to give Itachi a basic rundown on seal theory. At first Itachi didn't think it would be something he could use as he was a complete novice and wasn't interested in the field, but that changed after Naruto gave some explanations and showed him an experimental seal; a simplified version of the override seal that is only capable of one action. When Itachi saw this he was startled. When he heard that it was a simplified version of an experiment seal he made from scratch, Itachi looked at Naruto with blatant shock in his eyes before shaking his head.

It wasn't until four hours later, after the sun had set that both youths went their separate ways. Naruto just had to go across the road from the entrance of the training ground while Itachi had to head to the clan district. Naruto decided to give Itachi a scroll with the simplified version of the override seal to see if he would be able to make something new from it while Itachi gave Naruto a scroll on a low level fire jutsu, **Katon: kakyu no jutsu(fire release: fireball jutsu)**.

After Naruto got home that night, he started making plans on how to integrate his new jutsus into his training. With the addition of the two bunshin jutsus, he now had to think up a way to train efficiently while mastery both techniques in a timely manner, especially the kage bunshin as he needed that to continue his work on sealing since it came with a special ability. It wasn't until an hour later that he came up with a concrete plan, after which he made a simple dinner, ate it then went to bed.

After Itachi got home, he had a talk with his mother about him bonding with Naruto earlier. To his surprise his mother also told him about her meeting with the youth the previous day. After they spent a good twenty minutes talking they had dinner with the family before ending their day as well.

 **Author's Note: This idea is based on some light novels that i have read within the last month, about 7 or so of em that have about 200 chaps each. The idea is that an Assassin dies on a mission, the mission he was to retire on and he gets reincarnated into the naruto universe. the namikaze family is alive with 4 kids, the assassin taking naruto's spot and Naruto was sent to Root, where he dies in the training/mission, or so everyone believes anyways. Some of the stuff from this fic, like the shapeshifter bloodline will be in it, for obvious reasons, while some twists will be added when i think of em. Drop a review and let me know what you guys think about it. Also, he'll have guns. Nothing fancy, just pistols cuz i dont wanna turn it into one of those modern day Naruto fics. anyways, i'm gone for another month or so. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Transmigrating into the Naruto-verse

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Chapter 5: ? (Title at the End)

It's been a few weeks since Naruto started training with Itachi. Many things happened during this time, including more sightings of a certain Uchiha Matriarch along with a white haired youth. For those who have no inside information, the two would seem like siblings spending time or in the minds of those with no tact, lovers having a secret rendezvous. The reason for the second thought is due to both parties meeting at very odd times before they head to either a café or restaurant to have a meal during their conversations.

For those in the know, like the lady's family, they know it's just the woman using her free time to get to know about the youth as a friend, of sorts, since the youth is normally seen alone throughout the village whenever he is spotted without her. Surprisingly, Itachi never revealed it to his mother that said white haired youth is one Uzumaki Naruto nor did Naruto for that matter. Itachi's reason for doing so stems from him believing that Naruto will let her know whenever he's ready and it's not his place to tell. Naruto's reason was much simpler; it simply slipped his mind.

Currently we find Naruto in the academy at the back of the class reading yet another advanced book on sealing. These days he has more or less perfected the override seal. The only issue he has now is applying it to other advanced seals and giving the star points the required amount of control over the parts of the advanced seals it is used on. Before he could finish his current chapter, the bell for class sounded. Unlike when the bell is used to signify other classes, the bell this time around garnered cheers as it was used to signify outdoor sparring day to the rest of the students. This bell, on the other hand, caused Naruto click his tongue as this class had another meaning to him, especially considering today is day the students spar against the teachers to show how far they have come with their training. It's not that he's against it, but he knows damn well who his opponent will be and what to expect.

 _Flashback_

 _It is the third Friday for the month. Today is the day for outdoor sparring against the teachers. At first everything seemed normal but Naruto could pretty much feel the hateful glare being sent towards him by the assistant teacher, Mizuki._

" _Hey fox, wanna make a bet on which teacher I'm gonna have to spar against?" Naruto thought._

" _Not unless I get to bet on Mizuki," responded the fox in a lazy manner._

" _Next up is Uzumaki Naruto. Your opponent will be Mizuki-sensei. You pass as long as you are able to stay within the ring for two minutes or manage to take the blue ribbon off of Mizuki's person," said the scarred faced chunin, Iruka as he waved his hand showing a green ribbon._

" _Oh joy. Let's get this over with," responded Naruto as he made his way towards the ring._

 _As he was entering the ring, Naruto saw the sly smile on Mizuki's face, which to a normal person, promised problems. Unfortunately for him, Naruto is NOT a normal person. As soon as the match started, Mizuki immediately went on the offensive, even though he was supposed to be dodging and counter attacking considering he was the teacher. This didn't surprise Naruto though as he expected as much. This, however, startled Iruka a bit as he knew what Mizuki was trying. He hesitated as he was supposed to stop this fight but ultimately he allowed it to continue._

 _Unknown to him was that Naruto saw his hesitation but he didn't say anything. Instead he started bobbing and weaving around Mizuki's attacks, all the while keeping an eye on the flag tied to Mizuki's right bicep. He didn't make a move for it yet as it wasn't the right time. Also, he wanted to see how long it would take for Mizuki to truly try to hit him out of the ring. Don't let Mizuki's current attacks fool you, they aren't meant to get Naruto out of the ring but instead to hurt him, a lot._

 _It was around when just 15 seconds were left in the match that Mizuki's normal attackss changed. Naruto immediately picked up on the subtle change in his rhythm and decided it was also time to make his move as well. Just as the 10 second mark hit, Mizuki immediately sent a sharp right towards Naruto's face followed by a jump back piercing kick with his left towards Naruto's midsection, sending him flying out of ring towards a tree. This all happened too fast and none of the students truly saw the full sequence of events. The only ones who saw what happened were Iruka-sensei and Naruto himself._

 _Just before Naruto was about to hit the tree back first, he made a sudden flip using the momentum of the kick, which allowed him to land on the tree feet first, after which he landed on the ground. From the time all the students saw Naruto fly from the ring and land on the tree, only ONE second had passed. Some were lost on what actually happened while others were gloating about how Naruto failed the test. Mizuki himself came over to Naruto himself with a gloating smile on his face._

" _I'm so sorry about that Naruto-kun. It seems like I lost control of my strength there for a second there. And it was too bad too, just ten more seconds and you would have passed the test," said the man innocently while still maintaining the gloating smile on his face._

" _Unfortunately I'm inclined to agree with him on this Naruto-kun, even though this was supposed to be a test where you were on the offense," said an irritated Iruka as he looked at Mizuki with an annoyed look._

" _Are you sure about that Iruka-sensei? I remember you saying that in order to pass, I would either have to last two minutes in the ring with Mizuki-sensei or…"_

" _Or take ahold of the blue ribbon tied to Mizuki's person," Iruka finished as he looked at Naruto waving a navy blue ribbon in front of himself._

 _When Mizuki saw this, he immediately looked towards his right bicep where the ribbon was supposed to be, only to find it missing. This immediately got him pissed as he looked at Naruto in pure, unfiltered hatred._

 _Naruto himself looked unperturbed for the most part when he saw Mizuki's face. Instead, he looked towards Iruka and asked, "Do I pass Iruka-sensei?"_

 _Iruka saw Mizuki's face as well as Naruto's reaction. All he could do was shake his head before confirming Naruto's statement before calling an end to that day's sparring event. Mizuki definitely wasn't happy with the outcome but before he could say or do anything, Iruka pulled him to the side and explained to him what just happened, which included when and how Naruto apparently took the ribbon, as well as what Naruto could have done instead, which includes snapping his spine in the center. When Mizuki heard this, he was even further incensed until Iruka told him he had all right to, as this was supposed to be a friendly spar which he turned into a full fight and if he did follow through, no one could incarcerate him as he was only defending himself from a "Sensei" which had gone too far._

 _As he explained this Iruka sent Mizuki a death glare which spoke volumes of how he felt towards Mizuki's actions. Seeing this, Mizuki had no choice but to give up on this issue, but he would not stop next time._

 _Naruto for his part just ignored them and went back to reading his book on advanced sealing. But not before consulting his resident fox on a delayed technique that he can continue to stack and can be activated a few years later._

 _Flashback End_

Sighing to himself, Naruto put a bookmark on the current page of the book before closing it then sealing it into his arm. He learned it the hard way about leaving his items unattended in a room while in a school full of people who hate his guts. Note, he doesn't fear anyone in the school nor does he not know who originally messed with his gear, but this was just too petty for him to actually put any effort in actually getting even with the person.

Naruto then made his way out of the class with the rest of the students. As usual, they avoided him as much as they could, and likewise, Naruto just ignored them as he made his way to the outside class area. When they got the area, both Iruka and Mizuki started off the exercise with the students in alphabetical order. This made it so that Naruto would once again go last, just the way he liked it.

After going through the multitude of students, Iruka could see that each student was making steady progress with their taijutsu training. All that was left now was what both he and Naruto surprisingly hated; the final spar. This is normally where Mizuki would "try" to get the drop on Naruto during taijutsu spars, only to find out he failed miserably in his attempt. Don't let his lack of action fool you, Iruka knows damn well what Mizuki is trying to do. The only reason he does nothing is due to him wanting to see how far Naruto is skill-wise.

But this time, instead of allowing Mizuki to spar with Naruto, Iruka himself went into the sparring circle while telling Mizuki to be the judge. Mizuki kept a calm face but a careful look into his eyes would have revealed how much he disliked that decision but he couldn't argue against it as it was a decision made by the main teacher while he was just an assistant.

When Naruto saw that it was Iruka that went into the ring instead of Mizuki, he was mildly surprised before he shrugged it off and entered the ring as well. Seeing that both fighters were in the ring, Mizuki made the signal to start the match. Both fighters got into their fighting stances.

Instead of rushing towards Naruto like what Mizuki normal does, Iruka instead nods his head towards Naruto, signifying that he go on the offensive. Seeing that he was being allowed to attack for once, Naruto rushed towards Iruka with a few jabs towards his face and solar plexus.

Seeing the attacks coming, Iruka dodged the attacks and returned a fast kick towards Naruto's midsection. This caused the audience to let out bursts of surprise as they saw how fast the kick went towards Naruto but was even further surprised when they saw Naruto jump over the kick and landed on Iruka's leg briefly before retreating a few feet from him.

That earlier interaction caused Naruto to look at Iruka again wearily before he went on the offensive again. This time Naruto and Iruka both ended up in a somewhat serious fight (for a class spar at the very least) where Naruto was mixing in kicks within his attacks whenever he saw an opening in Iruka's counters. This match carried on for two minutes before both fighters had to stop, after which they both gave the other a slight bow of respect before walking out of the ring.

Mizuki didn't like it but he had to put down a pass for Naruto's grade. Meanwhile, Iruka was thinking about the spar he just had with Naruto. He was obviously holding back his abilities to that of a genin during that spar yet Naruto was still able to keep up and put pressure on him at certain points. What surprised him more was that near the end he realized that Naruto was also holding back and he wasn't sure how to treat that. He wanted to recommend that Naruto be put in a more advanced class or be allowed to graduate early but then dismissed that thought as he remembered the ruling the council gave on Naruto entering the academy in the first place. All he could do was sigh depressingly before dismissing the class for the day.

Konoha: Shopping District

After being dismissed from class, Naruto made his way towards the shopping district. Along the way he was getting cold glares from the villagers as he wasn't in his disguise at the moment. This was intentional on his part as he had to appear in front of the populace at some point or another, else he would arouse some suspicion. It wasn't that he was afraid of anyone going to look for him, but he would rather they see him on his terms and not theirs.

As he made his way through the shopping district, he noticed a familiar head of black hair within the crowd. Just as he was about to approach, he remembered that he wasn't using his disguise and approaching her out of the blue like that would not look good. Sighing to himself, Naruto started to make his way across the shopping district. Just before he managed to leave, however, he was stopped by someone. When he turned around and saw the person, he was slightly startled as he never expected that the person he couldn't casually walk up to without his disguise had instead approached him on her own.

Instead of acting somewhat familiar like he does in his disguise, he instead behaved like a polite youth and said, "How may I help you Miss?"

"Um…I was wondering…..Are you busy right now? I've wanted to speak with you for a while now but I never saw you again after that day at the academy," the woman said to the youth.

Naruto looked at the woman before him with a weird sense of Deja vu going through his mind. He paused momentarily before thinking to himself, _'Why does this remind me of the time we met while I was in my disguise?'_

The youth then looked at the woman before him and replied, "Unfortunately I'm currently in a rush so I can't speak with you at the moment."

Hearing this, the woman made a face as if she was disappointed but this was quickly replaced with a smile after hearing his next words, "Instead, why don't we meet at the café across from the restaurant near the square in a few hours?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'll see you there in a few hours then," the woman replied before they both shook hands and the woman left.

It wasn't until she was out of sight that Naruto turned his question towards his tenant, _'Yo fox, you saw that right?'_

" **Indeed I did. It seems like she really does know you. I wonder why she wants to meet though…wait, didn't we have this conversation already?"** the fox queried.

' _Yup, seems like I'm not the only one who found this weird. Oh well, let's deal with it later. For now, we gotta get home,'_ responded the boy as he made his way home.

Unknown to the youth and his tenant was that he was currently being trailed home by two masked ninja. If the two had known, they would find it weird as neither was being picked up by the youth's negative energy sensor but if they knew that both masked ninja belonged to a certain disbanded anbu group they would have nodded their heads in understanding.

After making it to his apartment, Naruto deposited his school supplies, well, supplies he decided to study using school time while collecting his training gear. As he was making his way out the door, stopped to look at a lone scroll he left on a shelf. Remembering what was in the scroll; Naruto grabbed it then left the house to find the training ground both he and Itachi will be using for the day. Along the way he made sure to do his daily practice of his bloodline to keep his shapeshifting up to speed.

When he got to the training ground, he and Itachi gave each other a greeting before they started their usual routine of target practice followed by extreme charka control sparring.

 _Naruto's Apartment_

Meanwhile, back at Naruto's apartment we find the two masked ninja that were following him earlier. They were currently searching the apartment. They were checking for anything useful that the boy could have in there while simultaneously setting up explosives all over it. If any explosives or sealing experts were currently in the apartment, they would realize that with the amount of exploding tags set up in the apartment and the formations the tags were placed in, this wasn't an explosion just to destroy the apartment and everyone in it but to level everything in a two block radius.

Worst of all even with all of this, the two masked ninja still seemed to think it was not enough. By the end of it they didn't find anything useful and decided to leave one person to stay and set off the explosion while the other went to report back to their boss.

These series of events sound like it didn't take much time but it took a whole two hours to set up everything like they did. They also had to make sure that no mishaps happened to set off the explosion ahead of time, even going as far as to have one of the ninjas stay behind and act as the trigger in case something unexpected happened.

Back at the Training Grounds

Itachi and Naruto are currently in the middle of their jutsu practicing session. Itachi is working on his fire techniques while Naruto is working on his clones. It was during this session Naruto remembered the extra scroll he took with him. When he took it out, Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked over curiously.

Seeing the action, Naruto turned towards him and explained, "I'm working on a new type of clone. The fox told me about the blood clone and I thought about making a slight adjustment to the jutsu, giving it an extra ability. It would more or less be telepathy if it works"

Hearing this, Itachi nodded his head in agreement towards the idea. It was then he picked up on some key words in the statement before saying, "What happens if the jutsu fails or the extra ability fails to surface?"

"Regardless of whether the ability itself manifests in the blood clone, the cost of this attempt will more or less destroy whatever chakra control I have now. If it's successful, my blood clone will basically have a telepathic link with the mind of my real body, which makes training faster and gives me the option of being in two places at once with no one the wiser. If it fails, either it will make a normal blood clone or the clone might fail to form at the final step, making me waste my chakra control for nothing. This is why ever since the fox and I thought up the idea I haven't made any effort in trying it out, thinking that either the chakra control wasn't up to scratch or I lacked the actual amount of chakra to fully go through with the jutsu," said a serious Naruto still looking at the scroll.

Hearing the explanation, Itachi was both intrigued and frightened at the prospect. Intrigued that such a jutsu could exist but frightened about the cost of even using it. He sat down and thought it for a bit before looking at Naruto and saying, "Why not try it out now. From where I stand, I don't think it's even possible for you to have any better control over your chakra at the moment with all the chakra control training you go through on a daily basis. The only issue you would truly have would be if you have the chakra capacity for it and since you've never used the jutsu before you don't know the amount needed. With the amount you have now, even if you fail to form the clone with the extra ability, you should at the very least still have the clone and that would give you an indicator of how much further you would need to go next time. Besides, doing it now while you have a training partner is much better than doing it alone where any mishap could cost you."

Naruto listened to Itachi from start to finish while he talked. After hearing everything, Naruto looked towards Itachi and asked, "You sure about this? Not counting you, your mother and the old man, everyone in this village pretty much hates my guts and wants me dead. If anyone finds out, they would accuse you of being a demon lover and traitor. You sure you're up to the challenge, Uchiha prodigy?" finished Naruto with a smirk.

"Don't chicken out now Demon Container. I was introduced to a revolutionary new jutsu and I'll be damned if I don't see it before the day is out," replied the Uchiha prodigy with a smirk of his own.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't give you an out," Naruto said and shrugged as he opened the scroll and unsealed all of its contents. He then preceded to hand four seal tags from the scroll to Itachi before saying, "You mind placing these chakra suppression seals around the area?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this request as he took the seal tags. Seeing this, Naruto continued, "The fox's idea. Before you say it, no, there isn't any chance for the fox to escape in this process nor does he want to. It's best to not know the reason, less trouble for you in the long run. The reason is cuz the jutsu itself is gonna generate a whole lot of chakra and I don't need half of the Konoha populace to feel the surge of chakra and think it's an attack, or worse, see me doing something akin to a forbidden jutsu and decide that it's the perfect time to attack me while I'm unable to move."

Hearing the answer, Itachi shrugged before walking around the training area and placing the tags. While he was doing this, Naruto went through all the materials needed for the jutsu with the fox to see if there was anything missing. After both were satisfied after checking a few times and getting the same result of everything being in place, the fox then gave the green light for Naruto to start the jutsu.

Naruto then proceeded to unseal the required items needed to form the clone from the scroll. The aforementioned items include three jars of blood and six smaller scrolls which were labelled chakra storage scrolls.

Naruto then proceeded to draw the override seal on the floor and placed the items at their respective positions on the seal. Naruto then nodded to Itachi before he started a complex series of hand signs while building up his chakra. Seeing the signal, Itachi activated the chakra suppression seals around the training ground.

After flashing through over two thousand hand signs, Naruto then pointed towards the seal on the ground and shouted, " **Override Seal Activate: Blood Clone Creation Justu!** "

After his shout, the seal started to glow and all the items within the seal started to float in the air. The three jars of blood broke and all the blood fused into a sphere followed by the six chakra storage scrolls floating around the sphere. After circling the blood sphere for a few rounds, the chakra from the scrolls started to flow from the scrolls and into the blood sphere.

The chakra was split into three colors; red, blue and purple. Itachi noticed the colors and made his guess on where they originated from. Red was obviously from the fox and blue was definitely Naruto's, so could the purple be a fusion? If so, why was there a chakra storage scroll with purple chakra and why would he need that fusion in a scroll separately? Thinking up to here he then remembered Naruto's words about not knowing everything would be better for him.

After having chakra flowing into it for a few minutes, the blood sphere finally started to take shape; it started to turn humanoid and it was at this point Naruto released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He then proceeded to go through a few more hand signs before shouting, " **Forbidden Technique: Uzumaki Style: Blood Clone Jutsu**!"

Following this shout, the blood sphere turned humanoid started getting more defined and if one was looking close enough, they would notice that within the bloody humanoid one could see various types of muscle being formed.

While this was going on, Itachi had long activated his sharingan to see what was going on with that blood sphere and when he noticed the changes in the humanoid sphere he was quite shocked.

This continued for a few minutes before skin started to cover the now visible "muscles" on the clone, followed by hair and by the end of it a naked "Naruto" was currently being suspended in the air. With this now out of the way, Naruto then made one more seal which vaguely reminded Itachi of something the Yamanaka clan would use and said in a whisper, " **Hidden Art: Mind Link Jutsu**!"

After that whisper, a vaguely discernable blue line extended from the back of Naruto's head towards the clone's forehead. After making contact with the clone, the blue line disappeared from view but Naruto could still feel the connection between himself and the clone, likewise for the fox. The clone remained suspended in the air for another few seconds before it landed on the floor, following this, Naruto collapse from exhaustion, prompting Itachi to rush over towards him to help out.

Just as Itachi was about to shake Naruto and check if he was okay, he heard a voice behind him going, "Don't worry, my body is just tired from the massive chakra expenditure. Give it a minute before the fox's chakra restores its energy."

When Itachi turned around, he saw the "clone" standing up on its own and flexing its limbs. Itachi then looked back to the body in his hands then back at the "clone" and finally remembered what kind of clone technique this is. Thinking up to here he voiced his question, even though he already knew the answer, "So it was a success?!"

The clone gave him a simple nod before going over towards the main body and taking out a scroll before walking away towards a nearby tree to get dressed. After getting dressed, the clone then walked out from behind the tree and started speaking, "It's actually better than what I had planned since it has access to something I never thought it would get with this body."

Before Itachi could ask what that was, Naruto was quickly enshrouded in a cloak of red chakra. Seeing this, Itachi immediately thought the fox was free and immediately attempted to retreat with Naruto's body. Before he could do so, though, he was stopped by a few taps on his shoulder. Following the hand that tapped him, he realized that it came from the body he was currently holding. In his arms Naruto gently shook his head before struggling free from Itachi's arms. He then, groggily, made his way towards the clone who had by now allowed the fox cloak to recede back into its body.

When both Naruto's stood face to face, the only thing they did was smile before exchanging a punch to the face. Seeing this, all Itachi could do was shake his head before making his way over to the two Naruto's and examined them both with his sharingan. As far as he could see, both Naruto's are real. If he had to point out one difference, however, was that the seals on their stomachs were different, but that wasn't much since anyone who doesn't know anything about the sealing arts wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Seeing him examining them with his sharingan, both Naruto's waited until he was done before the main body started walking towards the chakra suppression seals and collecting them. When both Naruto's returned to Itachi's side, he noticed just how worn out all the seals were. This caused Itachi to narrow his eyes slightly, now realizing just how dangerous a situation both of them were in. He then thought about who he was with and shrugged his worries off.

Collecting his thoughts, Itachi then looked at both Naruto's and said, "What do you plan to do now?"

Both Naruto's looked at each other before giving Itachi a foxy grin, then proceeded to attack him with a flurry of punches and kicks. In response, Itachi was quickly forced in a defensive situation and wasn't having a good time since both Naruto's seemed to be coordinating very well with each other for a tag team that was just created. Then again, both are basically the same person so their thoughts would align perfectly when they want to suppress an individual.

This kept up for a few minutes until Itachi got sick of playing defense. After taking a hit that allowed him to gain some space, he quickly flashed through a few hand signs before spitting out a giant fireball at both Naruto's. This caused both Naruto's to have to split up by jumping in opposite directions in order to dodge the fireball. Immediately after dodging the fireball, both looked at where Itachi was last, only to see a few leaves scattering in the wind.

Seeing this, both Naruto's rushed to each other and went back to back in order to cover their respective blind spots with kunais drawn. From where he was hiding, Itachi made note of how quickly Naruto went to cover his back after losing track of him. This caused the Uchiha to have a ghost of a smile grace his face, before it was immediately replaced with a stern expression, usually seen on most Konoha Anbu's faces when they get serious.

Out in the open, both Naruto's immediately felt a chill run down their respective spines before they heard a whistling sound heading towards them. When they found out where the sound came from, they immediately saw a few rows of shuriken heading towards them and they immediately tried to dodge. Just as they both got out of the shurikens initial flight paths, they realized the mistake they made, as they could now see a barely visible wire connected to all the shurikens. It was only when they get this close that they realized what Itachi's plan was and immediately both did their best to try and salvage their respective situations as best as possible.

For the original, all he had to do was slash a few times to cut the wires threatening to tie him up. His blood clone, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky as the wires were too close to him when he noticed and he was already being wrapped up. To remedy his situation, instead of trying to fight the wrapping, it immediately made a ram hand sign and was instantly replaced with a log just milliseconds before the wire went taught on his body. About the same time as the log appeared, the clone showed up a few feet away from its initial position. It seems he wasn't fast enough and suffered a few minor cuts.

Seeing the results of Itachi's discreet attack, both Naruto's shared a look before immediately rushing towards the woods where the shuriken initially came from. That one attack left the clone injured so both Naruto's were not about to allow him to get off another sneak attack on them.

Upon finding him hiding in a tree not too far from them in the forest, both Naruto's began their attacks. The clone, funny enough, making ten clones and having them split up into teams to attack Itachi while it took out shuriken to throw at Itachi's figure, while the original took out a few kunai and prepared for Itachi's retaliation after the shurikens from the clone failed to get him.

Contrary to his expectations, the figure of Itachi in the trees didn't dodge the shurikens and instead got hit, or so it appeared. The shurikens passed right through it, signifying that it was normal clone. Realizing this, both Naruto's started noticing how the clones made by the blood clone started dying and that only both of them were left. Itachi then appeared before both Naruto's with a tanto drawn and his sharingan eyes spinning. Seeing that Itachi wanted to make this a fight between just the three of them, both clones rushed at him with their kunais.

This resulted in a half hour long battle between Itachi and the two Naruto's, by the end of which all parties had cuts of varying degrees all over their bodies. If there was anyone outside of the training grounds or near the forest in which the trio fought, they would have heard the clash of metal for the full half hour before it came to a stop, and this kind of fight wasn't light.

At the end of this fight, both Naruto's could be found leaning against each other while Itachi was leaning against a tree, all bleeding but having smiles displaying immense satisfaction on the spar they just had. It took them a good ten minutes before they got up and started clearing up the training ground of all their scattered weapons. This cleanup took another fifteen minutes and by the end of it the sky was currently tinged in orange.

It was only now that Itachi bothered opening his mouth, "fighting you and this clone will be hell for anyone else in the future. I don't want to be on the receiving end of this kind of thing ever again. It would be even worse if you managed to add even more of these kinds of blood clones in the future."

"You don't have to worry about that. With the conditions it takes to make this thing I kind of want to limit myself to only having one. Unlike shadow clones where I only gain the memory after they dispel, I kind of have to deal with the minds of both my original and the clone body and that's kind of taxing as it is. Any more and I'll have to give that to the fox and I really don't want him running around Konoha without supervision," Naruto joked while hearing a certain fox grumbling in his mind about not being allowed to have any fun.

"Got any plans for the evening fox boy," asked Itachi as he gestured towards the entrance of the training grounds.

"Not really. Just going to stock up on some groceries and supplies before heading back into town," responded clone Naruto as he changed his appearance to match his white haired disguise while original Naruto was aiding him in limping out of the training grounds.

"If that's the case, I'm going to head home to rest. Unlike a certain someone, we normal people need to rest for a while for our injuries and strengths to heal and recover. I'll see you in a few days for a rematch," said Itachi before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Seeing Itachi disappear in his leaf shunshin, Naruto said out loud, "I really need to learn that technique."

" **Only after you get your chakra control back up to scratch,** " responded the clone with the fox's voice.

"You mind not using that voice when taking over my clone. I really don't want anyone thinking you've possessed me."

"Can't be helped since I haven't had such a body to use in decades. My last two hosts didn't really let me out nor allowed me to speak through them," replied the fox through the clone.

"You voice still sounds a bit demonic but I guess it will pass for now. Anyways, you mind getting the groceries? You should know your way around Konoha enough to find a grocery store. In the mean time I'll use the time it takes for me to get to the weapons shop to practice my shapeshifting," said Naruto to the now Kyuubi possessed clone.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep my head down and meet you back at the apartment entrance. Be quick, cuz if any of these people piss me off, I'll start attacking," responded the clone.

"You're the one currently wearing the disguise so I highly doubt that will happen. In any case, please don't cause any troubles for that form. I really like it and don't want to have to make a new one to go out in," deadpanned Naruto to the fox clone.

"Fine! In that case, how about this?" said the fox as he changed his form from the white haired disguise to a form showing a youth with red hair with black highlights, bronze skin and red eyes. The fox then tied his hair up in a ponytail, making him look vastly different from Naruto's other forms.

"That works. Have fun grocery shopping," said Naruto as he walked away, trying his best to adjust his skin tone but failing for the most part.

"Will do," responded the fox as he walked in the opposite direction towards the grocery store.

Both persons spent roughly half an hour to do their respective jobs before making their way back to Naruto's apartment. During this time the fox was looking around with a hint of curiosity in his eyes at some of the gadgets he was seeing on his short trip. Just as he was about done with his sightseeing he noticed he was already at the apartment and that Naruto was currently making his way there from down the road.

Seeing the fox in front of the apartment, Naruto sped of his strides and when he was in front of him, he gestured towards the door before asking, "So fox, how was the short walk?"

The fox took out his copy of the apartment's room key from his pocket and inserted it into the door. He then opened the door and walked in before answer, "Nothing much. Seeing some of the gadgets you…." The fox trailed off.

Not hearing the fox continue, Naruto was about to open his mouth to question when he was immediately sent flying over the railing in front of his apartment in the direction of the training ground nearby with a chakra enhanced kick. Before he could even question what was going off, Naruto immediately saw an explosion engulf his apartment which blasted his clone at point blank which sent a shockwave that slammed into him and pushed him further into the training grounds.

Just before he passed out from the pain caused by the shockwave of the explosion, he saw all the memories his blood clone had before it was killed. He saw the man who set off the explosion as well as the mask said person was wearing. Instantly that caused an unimaginable amount of rage manifest but since he passed out before it could be released, the only thing that happened to his body was that one of his eyes took on a permanent shape of beast's and that some of his hair turned permanently red.

The shockwave from the apartment explosion rocked the entire village which caused many of the on duty ninja to rush to the source. This included the Hokage himself as he felt that the location of where the shockwave originated felt familiar. As he got there, all that he found were a ruined apartment building and a badly burned body lying a few meters inside of the training grounds.

When he saw the body he immediately had a very bad premonition, especially when he remembered who lived in the apartment building that just blew up. When he approached the body and turned it over to check the identity, his face instantly lost all color as his bad premonition was proven true. The reason being; the face of the body, though badly damaged from the explosion and burns, still held traces, such as whisker marks, to prove that this person was one Naruto Uzumaki.

Besides the Hokage, two other individuals showed up at the apartment before rushing towards the training ground, a man and a woman. The man was slightly injured and if anyone was paying enough attention, they would have noticed that both persons had a fan mark on their collars, indicating them to be members of the Uchiha Clan. The duo was Itachi Uchiha and his mother, Mikoto.

Both had felt the explosion and had rushed towards the area. When they had both landed at the sight, they immediately activated their sharingan eyes to track down any clues, which caused them to notice a trail leading into the training grounds so they immediately followed. The moment they entered, they saw the body in the Hokage's hands and immediately they felt as though a knife was stabbed into their chests as they also recognized the person.

Mikoto immediately broke down in tears while looked away before punching a tree. Unbeknownst to either Uchiha, however, was that the stinging pain in their eyes was not just attributed to the sadness that suddenly enveloped them but also due to a change happening to their sharingans. Itachi's turned into a swirling three point kunai while Mikoto's took on the form of a six pointed flower petal.

That day was signified the start of many changes that were to take place over the course of the next five years in Konoha as it concerned both the civilians and shinobi alike. And this was all because with Naruto's death comes the release of the nine tailed fox from its human prison.

Title: Death(?) of Naruto Uzumaki

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry it too me so long to upload this for you guys but as i said on the other fanfic, i wrote, erased and re-wrote this chapter's ending a few times and still couldnt find something i like, so i just got sick of that and finally put something there so that i can move on. Honestly, i kind of regret making this chapter as i did but i need it like this for the next few chapter so i'll do my best to get over it. Anyways, sorry for the long wait and look forward to the next chapter...when i upload it. Anyways, comment and review as usual. Thanks again, later :)**


End file.
